Blog użytkownika:Markacin/Hiccstrid naszych czasów
Dobra kilka ogłoszeń. Primo - jestem nowy = du no hejt mi bros. Secundo dajecie mi znać jeśli coś wam się nie podoba lub jest na odwrót, żebym wiedział czy przy następnych rozdziałach coś zmieniać. (Nie mówię, że będę brał pod uwagę wszystkie wskazówki) Jeśli spodobała ci się moja opowieść, to zachęcam do wpadnięcia na inne moje fanony uwzględnione w profilu użytkownika. A nuż widelec przekonam was do innych uniwersów. Dobra dosyć mojego ***********! Przechodźmy do tego jak ja bardzo kaleczę w moim hobby :D ''Prolog... - Tato, czy naprawdę musimy się przeprowadzać? - Nie marudź Czkawka. Tam będzie nam lepiej. Wynajmiemy duży apartament, z widokiem na plażę! - Ale tato, ja tu zostawiam wszystkich przyjaciół... - Znajdziesz nowych. Koniec dyskusji. Czkawka, przecież wiesz, że muszę to zrobić ze względu na moją pracę. - Wiem tato... - To jak będzie? - Spakuję się i przyjadę na motorze. - Zapomniałem, że masz już 17 lat. Jestem z ciebie dumny. - To też wiem. Czkawka udał się do swojego pokoju i zaczął pakować rzeczy. Ubrania, pamiątki... i zdjęcia. Tęsknił za swoją matką, chociaż nigdy jej nie poznał. Ostatni raz spojrzał na swój pokój i wyszedł na klatkę schodową. Zszedł do garażu i podszedł do swojego miejsca parkingowego. - Cześć Szczerbatek. - Witaj Czkawko. - Mówiłem ci chyba, żebyś nie zwracał się do mnie oficjalnie. - Mówiłeś, ale nie przeprogramowałeś. - Trudno. Zrobię to, jak znajdę jakąś wolną chwilę po przeprowadzce. Będę musiał cię znowu kompatybilizować z systemami mieszkania. Ale będzie roboty... - Co włączyć - zapytał Szczerbatek gdy Czkawka założył kask. - Jakiś metal... Może ''Lady of Worlds zespołu Miracle of Sound. - Przeszukuję playlisty. Znaleziono. Zapodaję muzykę. - I tak możesz się do mnie zwracać. I’m here again No place and everywhere Black bark and smouldering air My influence Another turn Another peace to shun Gauntlet of frost to run No difference Back and forth on the pendulum Swinging hard towards the outside Smash the walls of the clocks and run Overcoming the confines Time and space on the frailest veil Frozen cold in the static Bloody blades under hatred’s sails Tearing out through the fabric The shimmer of white skies I spin to & fro A flicker of wild eyes Gifts I can’t control The shimmer of white skies The legacy leashed in my cries Shall reign over bitter white skies I pay the debt Muse to another’s song Heir to another’s wrongs Unwanted crown Dance on the wind Through space and time I swirl The lady of the worlds Don’t hold me down Back and forth on the pendulum Swinging hard towards the outside Smash the walls of the clocks and run Overcoming the confines Wake the wolf with a distant roar Strands of ash separated To entwine on a misty shore Troubled lives ever fated The shimmer of white skies I spin to & fro A flicker of wild eyes Gifts I can’t control The shimmer of white skies The legacy leashed in my cries Shall reign over bitter white skies - Dotarliśmy. - Zaparkuj na jakimś wolnym miejscu, a ja pójdę do apartamentu. - Zrozumiano. - Szczerbek! - Robi się! - Lepiej. ''Rozdział 1 - Czkawka! Wstawaj, bo zaraz zaczynają się lekcje. - Głośny krzyk ojca zbudził Czkawkę ze snu. Chłopak wstał i przerażony spojrzał na zegarek. A na zegarku dopiero siódma. - Takie żarty sobie robię synu. - Powiedział Stoick wchodząc do pokoju Czkawki. - Właśnie widzę... - Odpowiedział lekko poirytowany chłopak. - Na dole masz jajecznicę. Bez kiełbasy. Ja jadę do pracy. Pa synu i powodzenia w pierwszym dniu. - Dzięki tato. Trzymaj się. Stoick opuścił apartament, a Czkawka wstał i zszedł po schodach do ogromnego salonu. Ściany były zdobione pięknymi (przynajmniej dla ojca Czkawki) obrazami. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał plazmowy telewizor z kinem domowym. Czkawka przeszedł przez salon i wszedł do kuchni. Wziął jeszcze ciepłą jajecznicę i zabrał się do jedzenia. -'' Ciekawe czy spotkam tam kogoś ciekawego... Po skończonym śniadaniu Czkawka wrócił do swojego pokoju, założył swoje ubrania, zabrał plecak i zjechał do garażu. - Szczerbatek podprowadź motor. - Już jadę. Po chwili przed wejściem do windy zaparkował czarny motocykl - bez kierowcy. Czkawka wsiadł i wyjechał do szkoły. 'Astrid' - Ej dziewczyny, słyszałyście, że ma dojść jakiś nowy chłopak? - Na jaki profil? - Skąd mam wiedzieć? Powtarzam tylko zasłyszane plotki. - Może zakocha się w Astrid? No co się tak na mnie patrzycie? Przecież tylko Astrid nie ma chłopaka. - Wolę być sama niż chodzić z Sączysmarkiem. - O co ci chodzi. Przecież Sączuś jest fajny. Sama się w nim kiedyś podkochiwałaś. - To nie prawda! - Dobra spokój. Heathera, następnym razem powstrzymaj się przed zdrabnianiem imiona swojego chłopaka, bo coś mi się cofnęło. - Rozumiem, czyli wszystkie chcecie mi go odebrać?! Wszystkie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Wiadomo nie od dziś, że Heathera ma nie pokolei w głowie. Ale w jednym miała rację. Jestem jedyna z naszej paczki, która nie ma chłopaka. Jednak wolę się trochę przemęczyć niż żałować pochopnego wyboru. - To co widzimy się dzisiaj u Heathery? - Pewnie. Punktualnie o 18. Pożegnałyśmy się i już miałam iść na lekcje, kiedy moją uwagę przyciągnął mały ptaszek siedzący na gałęzi. Zaczął pięknie śpiewać, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać i podeszłam bliżej. Nagle usłyszałam straszne wycie silnika. Ptak się wystraszył i odleciał. - Kto tak jeździ na motorze. Świetnie, spłoszył go. Niech no ja dopadnę tego imbecyla. 'Narrator' Nagle przez bramę wjechał chłopak na motorze. Czarne detale były podkreślane przez kontrastujące z nimi czerwone zdobienia. Natomiast kierowca miał na sobie kask w takim samym stylu co jego maszyna, czarne spodnie z dwiema kieszeniami i czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Na plecach natomiast nosił plecak. Podjechał powoli na wolne miejsce parkingowe i zsiadł z motoru. Zdjął kask, położył go w schowku i skierował się jak gdyby nigdy nic do szkoły. Astrid stała lekko zdziwiona pod drzewem. Pierwszy raz widziała tego chłopaka. Wtedy skojarzyła, że to pewnie był ten nowy uczeń. Od razu pomyślała, że to kolejny playboy pokroju Sączysmarka. Kątem oka spojrzała na motocykl bruneta. Mogłaby przysiąc, że chłopak postawił go kierownicą do ulicy, podczas gdy ta była skierowana teraz w jej stronę. Astrid poczuła się obserwowana, więc szybko zniknęła za drzwiami do szkoły. Gdy tylko weszła na korytarz, dostrzegła nowego ucznia, który zdążył zdjąć swoją skórzaną kurtkę. Zwyzywała się w duchu, że stała tak i patrzyła w ślad za brunetem. Miała nadzieję, że nikt z jej znajomych tego nie zauważył. I tak faktycznie było. Nie marnując czasu udała się na lekcje. Po prawie całym dniu nudy zarówno ona jak i cała reszta jej klasy była zmęczona. Jednak tego nie mogła być pewna, ponieważ od rana mieli oddzielne lekcje i praktycznie się nie widzieli. W końcu nadeszła wyczekiwana 7. lekcja. Zajęcia z wychowawcą. Najbardziej wyczekiwany moment. Astrid jako ostatnia dotarła pod klasę, a na miejscu zastała zbiorowisko skupione wokół jednej osoby. Nie mogła być pewna kto to był, ale gdy dostrzegła brunatną czuprynę, to od razu upewniła się w swoich domysłach. Nie zdążyła jednak podejść i zagadać, ponieważ własnie w tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Astrid stojąca najbliżej drzwi została prawie natychmiast wepchnięta. Zajęła swoje miejsce obok Heathery i czuła, że jak tylko brunet wejdzie do klasy, to jej przyjaciółce zaczną przychodzić do głowy różne rzeczy. I tak faktycznie było. - Niezłe ciacho, co nie? - Chyba tak. - Wyczuwam w twoim głosie jakiś dziwny podźwięk. - Podźwięk? Jaki podźwięk? - szepnęła do przyjaciółki Astrid delikatnie przerażona. - Osoby, która się zakochała. - odpowiedziała Heathera przeciągając każde słowo i z każdym kolejnym uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. - Ja? Zakochana? Niby w kim? - zapytała Astrid udając zdziwienie. W rzeczywistości nie czuła się zakochana. Ale co ona mogła wiedzieć o miłości? - Nie udawaj. Widziałam, jak się gapiłaś na niego na korytarzu rano... - Przecież ciebie tam nie było. - No tak, ale usłyszałam o tym od Sączysmarka, który usłyszał to od Mieczyka, który widział, jak Mira ci się przygląda i przerzuca wzrok z ciebie na jakiegoś chłopaka na korytarzu. - Ale masz znajomości... - A to wszystko, dzięki Smarkusiowi. - dodała Heathera zwycięsko. - Chyba już rozmawiałyśmy na temat zdrabniania tego imienia? - No tak, ale to wszystko z przyzwyczajenia. On jest taki słodki i przystojny, że po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać. - Jak ty zaraz nie przestaniesz, to i ja nie powstrzymam śniadania. - Jak ci to przeszkadza, to się przesiądź. - odparła nadąsana Heathera. - Niby do kogo? Wszystkie miejsca są zajęte. - Jest wolne obok nowego... - Chyba się pomęczę z tobą. 'Czkawka' Jest godzina 17.30,a ja już kolejną godzinę męczę się z okablowaniem pokoju. Na domiar złego skończyły mi się kable, a nie mam ochoty na wycieczkę do sklepu. Planowałem posłać tam Szczerbatka, ale ludzie mogliby źle zareagować. Więc albo sam się ruszę po te kable, albo zrobię sobie wolne. Mimo, że ta druga opcja jest fajniejsza, to w końcu i tak będę musiał dokończyć podpinanie. Potem zostanie jeszcze tylko kilka takich pokojów. Po prostu świetnie. Ostatecznie zebrałem wszystkie siły jakie miałem i dźwignąłem się ze swojego wygodnego łóżka. Zarzuciłem swoją kurtkę nie przejmując się jej zapinaniem i wezwałem Szczerbatka pod windę w garażu. Wsiadłem na motocykl, założyłem kask i wyjechałem. Nie miałem ochoty na słuchanie muzyki, więc jechałem nucąc wymyśloną melodię. Zaparkowałem przed wejściem, kupiłem 'trochę' kabli i skierowałem się do wyjścia. Gdy tylko postawiłem nogę na chodniku zostałem brutalnie przewrócony. Natychmiast się ogarnąłem i odszukałem sprawcę. Blondwłosa dziewczyna siedziała na chodniku obok mnie trzymając się za głowę. Wydawała mi się znajoma, chociaż nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Wstałem, strzepałem kurz i podszedłem do niej. - Hej, nic ci się nie stało. - zacząłem podając jej rękę. - Patrz jak chodzisz. - odparła rozdrażniona i dodała. - Nie widzisz, że się śpieszę?! - Chciałbym zauważyć, że to ty na mnie wpadłaś. - I co z... - urwała odwracając się w moją stronę. - A to ty. - My się znamy? - Raczej nie. Widziałam cię dzisiaj rano, jak przyjechałeś do szkoły, ale nie zdążyliśmy porozmawiać. - I chyba nie będziemy mieli. - Dlaczego? - Bo wspominałaś, że się śpieszysz. - Racja! Muszę lecieć! - Może cię podwiozę? - zasugerowałem, kiedy odchodziła. - Chyba nie mam wyjścia, jeśli chcę zdążyć. - No to wsiadaj. - powiedziałem rzucając jej kask. - Wykryto nowego użytkownika. Czy rozpocząć rejestrację? - Nie Szczerbatek. To tylko jednorazowe. - Do kogo mówiłeś? - Zdawało ci się. - szybko spławiłem dziewczynę i ruszyłem. - To dokąd? - To całkiem niedaleko. Kilka przecznic prosto. - Dobra. Tak w ogóle, to nie znam twojego imienia. - Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. - Ładne. Czkawka. - Co Czkawka? - To moje imię. Tak wiem, że trochę głupawe. - dorzuciłem słysząc jej chichot za plecami. Po chwili dotarliśmy do celu naszej podróży. Astrid poprosiła mnie, żebym zatrzymał się koło małego domku z ładnym ogrodem pełnym kwiatów w różnych kolorach. - Dzięki Czkawka. - Muszę wpisać sobie w CV, że dorabiałem na boku jako taksówkarz. - rzuciłem śmiejąc się gdy ruszałem. -'' No teraz zostaje wrócić do domu i zająć się tym całym bajzlem z kablami. Miejmy nadzieję, że Szczerbatek da radę zakończyć cały proces kalibracji przez noc. Nie uśmiecha mi się szukać rano motocykla.'' 'Astrid' - Muszę przyznać, że zdążyłam tylko dzięki niemu. Otworzyłam furtkę i przeszłam przez ogródek Heathery. Weszłam do środka i pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to dziewczyny czekające na mnie praktycznie przy drzwiach. Już wiedziałam, co się święci. - Widzisz! A mówiłam, że masz w głosie nutkę kogoś zakochanego. - Po prostu przypadkiem na niego wpadłam. Gdybym wyszła trochę wcześniej, to nie potrzebowałabym jego pomocy. - Ale i tak byś ją przyjęła - zażartowała Mira. - Możemy wkońcu porzucić nasz temat? - Czyli jednak jesteście jacyś wy! - tym razem Heathera zaczęła przekraczać granicę. - Dobra dziewczyny spokój! Zostawmy Astrid i jej miłosne podboje w spokoju. - byłam wdzięczna Stelli, że zakończyła ten temat, ale jednocześnie zła, gdy wspomniała o moich miłosnych podbojach. Jeszcze czego! Przecież ja dopiero co poznałam jego imię. - Są rzeczy ważniejsze. - Ważniejsze niż nowy, przepraszam, pierwszy chłopak Astrid? - Mira! - No przepraszam. - Jak zapewne wiecie, pod koniec przyszłego miesiąca organizowane jest ostatnie ognisko. Taka już całkiem stara tradycja. Musimy się upewnić, czy wszystkie będziemy. Przecież nie możemy pojawić się pojedyńczo, prawda? No więc, ustalmy o której i u kogo się spotykamy. - A czy nie za wcześnie na takie przygotowania? Przecież do ogniska jest jeszcze masa czasu. Cały miesiąc. - Chyba wpadam w paranoję. - Tak lekko. Po około dwóch godzinach nie robienia zupełnie nic - czyli rozmawiania o swoich chłopakach i powstrzymywaniu ostatnich posiłków gdy Heathera brała się za opisywanie swojego - rozeszłyśmy się do swoich domów. Cały czas się zastanawiałam, co zrobić, żeby dały mi i Czkawce spokój. O, zaczyna mi się udzielać ich tok myślenia. Ale kto wie. Może coś mogłoby z tego wyjść? Ale na pewno nie teraz. W końcu jakby to wyglądało. Podchodzę do niego i z marszu się pytam, czy zostanie moim chłopakiem, nie znając go prawie w ogóle. Nawet nie wiem na jakiej ulicy mieszka. ''Rozdział 2 Czkawka ponownie obudził się w swoim wygodnym łóżku. Chociaż tym razem nie był sam. - Pobudka. Wybiła właśnie 7.00. - No i po co te alarmy? Przecież szkoła jest za godzinę. - odparł Czkawka lekko śpiący. - Znając twoje ruchy będziesz musiał odliczyć kwadrans na zgramolenie się z łóżka. - Jak byś się położył to też nie mógłbyś się podnieść. - Tylko, że ja się nie mogę położyć. - Kiedyś coś na to zaradzę. Póki co zacznę zbierać siły na wstanie. - Widzisz, mówiłem. - Dlaczego zacząłem podpinanie od mojego pokoju. - wtem Czkawka coś sobie uświadomił. - Chwila! Skoro ty tu jesteś i się odzywasz, czy to znaczy, że skończyłeś wszystkie diagnostyki? - Tak. - Wszystko sprawne? - Tak w 100%. - Uff. Co za ulga. Pobudzony dobrą wiadomością Czkawka wstał i udał się na dół na śniadanie. Jego taty już nie było, za to była ciepła jajecznica, której już po kilku minutach nikt nie był już w stanie znaleźć. Założywszy swoją skórzaną kurtkę i resztę garderoby, zabrał plecak i zjechał do garażu. Przywitał go cichy pomruk jego motocykla. Dosiadł Nocnej Furii i opuścił garaż. W tle przygrywał mu Thousand Foot Krutch z utworem Phenomenon. Zręcznie wymijając kolejne samochody, po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął nucić. - ''Don't let the spiders Crawl up beside us, They want to bite us inject the virus Raise up ya lighters, Praise to the righteous, Need you to guide us, Get prepared to go.''k Dotarł do szkoły i zaparkował na swoim stałym miejscu parkingowym. - Tylko tym razem się nie przekręcaj. - ostrzegł Szczerbatka. - A co mam robić? - Masz do dyspozycji kamery w domu. A jeśli bardzo chcesz patrzeć z Nocnej Furii, to rób to tak, żeby nikt nie widział. - Dobra, będę uważał. Był już prawie koniec października i wszyscy rozmawiali tylko o jednym. Ostatnie ognisko! Od pierwszego dnia Czkawki w szkole minęło już trochę czasu. Zakumplował się z Sączysmarkiem, Szpadką i Mieczykiem. Właśnie taka gromadka czekała na niego przy wejściu. Razem z nimi było jeszcze kilka dziewczyn, których Czkawka za bardzo nie znał, oprócz faktu, że jedna z nich miała na imię Heathera i była dziewczyną Sączysmarka. - No ekipa, co jest? - Mamy sprawę. - pierwsza wysunęła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która stała obok Sączysmarka. - Chwila, chwila. Może najpierw się zapoznamy? Ty jesteś pewnie Heathera. Mam rację? - No tak. A to są Mira i Stella. - przedstawiła swoje przyjaciółki Heathera. - Miło poznać. Jestem Czkawka. I zanim zaczniecie się śmiać, tak wiem, że to śmieszne imię, ale jedyne jakie mam. - przedstawił się Czkawka. - No więc? - Ah tak. Jak zapewne słyszałeś niedługo odbędzie się ognisko i zastanawiałyśmy się, czy się pojawisz. - I to tyle? - W sumie, to tak. Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? - Jeśli znajdę trochę czasu to przyjadę. - A jeśli nie, to my po ciebie przyjedziemy. - Rozumiem. Czyli nie mam wyboru? - Nie, raczej nie. - wszyscy zaśmiali się na przypieczętowanie rozmowy. - To co, niedziela o 19? - Dokładnie. Tylko się nie spóźnij. - Spokojnie. Pojawię się nawet przed czasem. 'Astrid' -'' Dlaczego dzisiaj znowu musi być szkoła? - myślałam zrozpaczona. - Pewnie znowu będą mi suszyć głowę w sprawie Czkawki. Dźwignęłam się z łóżka, zjadłam śniadanie - pyszną jajecznicę mojej mamy - ubrałam i poszłam do szkoły. Zaraz po wejściu do szkoły zobaczyłam jak dziewczyny rozmawiają z Czkawką. Próbowałam się domyślić o czym mogą rozmawiać i jedyne co przyszło mi do głowy to albo ognisko, albo 'moje miłosne podboje'. Bardziej stawiałam na tą drugą opcję, ale żeby się przekonać podeszłam bliżej i usłyszałam ostatnie słowa rozmowy. - To co, niedziela o 19? - Dokładnie. Tylko się nie spóźnij. - Spokojnie. Pojawię się nawet przed czasem. - W takim razie do zobaczenia. - radośniejszy niż zwykle ton Miry zwiastował kłopoty. - O, Astrid! Długo tak tu stoisz? - Dopiero weszłam. - Uff... - odetchnęła Mira. - O co chodzi? - O nic. - odrzekła poddenerwowana. - Uważaj bo ci uwierzę. - Spokojnie, nie chcę ci podebrać Czkawki. - skąd ja wiedziałam, że taka będzie odpowiedź? - Tego już za wiele. - omal nie wykrzyknęłam. - Na ognisku mnie nie zobaczycie! - a teraz to już w ogólę nawet nie próbowałam się powstrzymywać. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam do klasy, w której odbywały się moje następne zajęcia. 'Narrator' - I co żeś narobiła! - zakrzyknęła Stella. - A mówiłam, że jeszcze parę takich wybryków i strzeli focha! - Oj tam Stella przejmujesz się. Jestem prawie pewna, że Astrid przejdzie. Tak na 99%. 80? 50? 30? 1? No dobra nie przejdzie jej. - Chyba, że Czkawka ją zaprosi! - teraz Stella nie mogła się powstrzymać. Zdzieliła po głowie obie swoje koleżanki i ciągnąc za włosy oddaliła się z nimi. - Dziewczyny... Czy ktoś je kiedyś zrozumie? - podsumował Mieczyk, za co oberwał po głowie od swojej siostry. Co do Astrid. Dziewczyna była cały czas zdenerwowana na przyjaciółki. Dzisiaj na szczęście nie musiałaby się z nimi widzieć, gdyby nie zajęcia z wychowawcą. Na początek myślała jak zerwać się z ostatniej lekcji. Mogłaby zasymulować ból głowy, ale nigdy nie była dobrą aktorką. Ostatecznie chwyciła się ostatniej deski ratunku. Postanowiła, że usiądzie z Czkawką. Gdy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek obwieszczający zakończenie szóstej lekcji, blondynka wyleciała z klasy i pobiegła w stronę wschodniego skrzydła. Po drodze wpadła na chłopaka. Akurat tego, którego szukała. - Ała. Astrid musisz zacząć uważać jak biegasz. - rzekł Czkawka pomagając blondynce w zbieraniu książek. - Wiem. Ale mam pewną sprawę. Do ciebie. - To nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia dzisiaj. O co chodzi? - Mogę z tobą usiąść? Tak tylko dzisiaj i może ewentualnie za tydzień? - Zgoda. A o co poszło między tobą i Heatherą? Próbujesz poderwać jej Sączysmarka. - trzeba przyznać, że Czkawka mógł powstrzymać się od tego komentarza, ale zanim zdążył dopowiedzieć, że tylko żartuje, poczuł jak Astrid uderza go w głowę. - Ała no! Za co to? - Powinieneś się domyślać. - odburknęła nadąsana blondynka. - Masz szczęście, że jesteś mi potrzebny. - dodała Astrid, chwyciła torbę i udała się pod klasę. ''- Zapamiętać: Nie drażnij Astrid, bo możesz źle skończyć.'' 'Porucznik Gbur' - Poruczniku! - mało nie spadłem z krzesła gdy Wiadro wpadł do mojego biura. - Mamy kolejne zgłoszenie! - W jakiej sprawie? - odpowiedziałem lekko zaspany. - Tej najnowszej. - Kim była ofiara? - Tak jak poprzednie dwie: dziewczyna w wieku 17 lat. Żadnych innych powiązań z innymi. - Jedziemy na miejsce zbrodni. - Z całym szacunkiem sir, nie żebym sugerował, że sobie nie poradzimy czy coś, co to to nie, ale może pora wezwać Drago Knighta? - Nie możemy się nim wysługiwać Wiadro. To jeszcze dziecko. - Prawie dorosły. - No właśnie - prawie. Jeśli sami nie damy rady pociągnąć tego dalej, to wtedy go zgarniemy. A teraz jedźmy w końcu na miejsce. Bardzo niedobrze się dzieje. Każde ofiary mają taki sam układ wydarzeń następujący po przestępstwie. Zawsze dowiadujemy się o tym nad ranem. Zawsze przez anonimowy telefon. To nie może być przypadek. Mamy do czynienia z seryjnym przestępcą. Tacy są najniebezpieczniejsi. Tak jak poprzednie dwie - tą też znaleziono w lesie. Wszystko to musiało być jakoś powiązane. Każda z ofiar broniła się, stawiała opór. Walczyła, ale potem wyczerpywała siły i wydłużała listę. Coś musimy przeoczać. Pozostaje tylko pytanie: co? 'Narrator' Tymczasem kończyła sie właśnie ostatnia lekcja Czkawki i Astrid. Blondynka nie chcąc słuchać komentarzy swoich koleżanek, wyszła z klasy jako pierwsza. Pierwsza też opuściła szkołę. Po kilku krokach od opuszczenia terenu szkoły usłyszała za sobą pomruk motocykla. Czkawka podjechał do niej i zatrzymał się prawie obok. Zdjął kask i zwrócił się do blondynki: - Ej Astrid. - Co się stało? - Przepraszam. - Za co? - odpowiedziała lekko skołowana Astrid. - Za ten żart o Sączysmarku. Nie powinienem był tego mówić. - A ja nie powinnam cię bić. - To co zgoda? - Pewnie, że tak. - To może cię podrzucić jak już tak stoję? - Czemu nie. Chmury nad nami nie wyglądają zbyt przyjaźnie. - zaśmiała się Astrid wsiadając na motocykl Czkawki i wkładając kask. - Wykryto nowego użytkownika. Czy rozpocząć rejestrację? - Nie. - Mówiłeś coś? - Że niedługo może się rozpadać. - odpowiedział Czkawka włączając radio. Normalnie kazałby to zrobić Szczerbatkowi, ale nie mógłby tego zrobić nie używając komendy głosowej, która z pewnością przyciągnęłaby uwagę Astrid. A w konsekwencji mogłaby doprowadzić nawet do demaskacji Szczerbatka. - ... jest z nami porucznik Gbur z miejskiego komisariatu policji. Czy może nam pan powiedzieć czy te trzy ofiary są ze sobą powiązane? - Na obecnym etapie śledztwa nie możemy mieć pewności co do niczego. Ale zapewniam, że nie mamy doczynienia z żadną serią. Są to przypadkowe przestępstwa. - Jak zatem wytłumaczy pan to, że wszystkie ofiary były w podobnym wieku i zostały znalezione z takimi samymi ranami. I jaka jest rola Drago Knighta? Czy został już zaangażowany? A może zwolniony? - Powtórzę to co mówiłem przy ostatnim takim pytaniu: nikt taki jak Drago Knight nie jest i nie był zatrudniony przez nasz komisariat czy żaden inny. Tak więc nie mamy żadnych informacji o jego obecnym miejscu pobytu. Czy są jeszcze jakieś pytania? - To tutaj. - Astrid przeszkodziła Czkawce w odsłuchaniu reszty wywiadu. Brunet zaparkował na początku osiedla domków jednorodzinnych. Stwierdził zdziwiony, że mieszka trzy ulice wcześniej. Nie powiedział tego Astrid, no bo po co? Wziął jej kask i odjechał. Jednak zamiast wracać prosto do domu, postanowił pojechać do starego garażu i odwiedzić znajomego. Po jakimś czasie ktoś pojawił się na dachu posterunku. Otworzył zardzewiałe drzwi i wszedł do środka. Szedł korytarzami. Po drodze mijał policjantów, którzy witali go i kłaniali się z szacunkiem. Bądź co bądź to właśnie Drago Knight pomógł w rozpracowaniu szajki kierowców-przemytników. Dobrze znał rozkład pomieszczeń budynku komisariatu, więc bez problemu odnalazł biuro porucznika Gbura. Zapukał do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do środka. Porucznik siedział za swoim biurkiem i przeglądał raporty. Nie podnosząc wzroku wskazał krzesło przed sobą. Drago Knight zamknął drzwi i usiadł naprzeciwko szefa dochodzeniówki. - Co cię sprowadza? - Słuchałem radia i usłyszałem wywiad. - Moja sława mnie wyprzedza. - odparł Gbur. - Biorę tą sprawę. - Czekaj, co? - odpowiedział zszokowany porucznik. - Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? Przecież to tylko 3 nie związane ze sobą ofiary... - Nie jestem dziennikarzem, a to nie wywiad. Przekaż mi wszystko co macie, albo sam to sobie wezmę. - Jestem ciekaw, jak? - Pamiętasz co dałeś mi podczas ostatniej akcji? - Hasła do naszych systemów. Ale potem ci je odebrałem. - Odebrałeś, ale macie bardzo szczelne zabezpieczenia, więc wewnętrzny system wykrywania nie jest rozwinięty. Udało mi się zainstalować małą furteczkę dla siebie. Oczywiście znacznie szybciej będzie, jeśli sam przekażesz mi informacje. To jak będzie? - Dla kogo? - Co dla kogo? - Ostatnio zgodziłeś się pomóc tylko dlatego, że przemytnicy stanowili zagrożenie dla twojej rodziny. Dlatego pytam dla kogo tym razem? Bo nie powiesz mi, że wielki Drago Knight się zakochał? - To co z informacjami? - To są akta sprawy, a to dane ofiar. - odparł zrezygnowany Gbur. - Tylko uważaj na siebie. Jak coś ci się stanie, to twój ojciec urwie mi głowę. - dodał porucznik z uśmiechem. Drago Knight opuścił biuro i wyszedł głównym wejściem, przed którym grupka przechodniów skupiła się wokół stojącej na podjeździe Smoczej Furii. Płomienne zdobienia i wszechobecne smoki zdradzały obecność Drago Knighta. Przed wejściem czekał na niego dziennikarz. - Witam, czy mógłby pan wyjawić powód swojej wizyty na komisariacie? Czy ma to związek ze sprawą seryjnych morderstw? - To tylko przypadkowe przestępstwa. Nie ma powodu do obaw. - Czy pańskie pojawienie się publicznie oznacza powrót do czynnej służby? - Nigdy nie byłem w stanie czynnej służby. - Drago Knight wsiadł na motocykl i odjechał. - A mówiłem ci Szczerbatek, żebyś poczekał z podjazdem na sygnał. - No co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz. -'' Teraz będzie o mnie głośno... Tego nienawidzę w tej robocie.'' ''Rozdział 3 Po powrocie do domu Czkawka momentalnie zasnął. Na całe szczęście jutro była sobota, więc miał wolne. Zaraz po obudzeniu się spojrzał na dokumenty leżące na biurku. Kilkakrotnie przeczytał dane osobowe ofiar i doszedł do kilku wniosków. - ''Wszystkie ofiary miały 17 lat. Każda chodziła do innej szkoły. Czyli się nie znały. Miejsca morderstw, a raczej znalezienia ciał znajdowały się w lesie. Nikt nie widział i nie słyszał samego zajścia, co oznacza, że dochodziło do nich w nocy. To wszystko nie trzyma się kupy. Z akt wynika, że wszystkie odnosiły sukcesy w sporcie, więc miały więcej siły niż zwykła dziewczyna. Tutaj niczego się już nie dowiem. Muszę wyruszyć w teren. Czkawka zjadł śniadanie i zjechał do garażu. Na parkingu stała jego Nocna Furia i Smocza Furia Drago Knighta, jednak dzięki systemom maskowania udało mu ją ukryć. Czkawka udał się na miejsce znalezienia pierwszej ofiary. - Połamane gałązki i widoczne ślady szarpaniny. Jest jeszcze coś... On ją gonił. Tutaj się potknęła. On na nią skoczył, a ona przerzuciła go nogami. Jednak za blisko. Zużyła na to dużo energii. Napastnik przyparł ją do drzewa. Tutaj próbowała się wyrwać. Udało jej się. Odepchnęła go na to drzewo. Doskoczył do niej i po chwili jej opór zniknął. Aż w końcu skończyła w tym miejscu. Za mało śladów, żeby móc wyciągnąć motyw. Muszę sprawdzić pozostałe dwie ofiary. Teraz skierował się głębiej w las. Druga dziewczyna została znaleziona na małej polance, daleko od jakichkolwiek domów czy nawet dróg. -'' Kompletne odludzie. Ktoś musiał wiedzieć o tym miejscu. A co jeśli to napastnik wezwał policję? Może nie boi się Drago Knighta? Ta też była ścigana. Ale stawiła zacieklejszy opór. Na tych liściach jest trochę krwi... Zostawię to w starym garażu dla Szczerbatka. Może ta ostatnia powie mi coś więcej...'' Ostatnia ofiara dokonała żywota w pobliżu chatki leśniczego. - To praktycznie rzut beretem... Dziwne, że niczego nie zauważył i nie usłyszał. Goniona - jest. Ślady walki - są. Nagły zanik oporu - jest. - Czkawka, też to czujesz? - Faktycznie... Coś otumaniającego... Możesz pobrać próbkę tej substancji? - Już ją mam. Ale jej ilość jest tak śladowa, że trochę zajmie jej identyfikacja. Czkawka spędził całą niedzielę na próbach odnalezienia powiązań między ofiarami i motywu zabójcy. Nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek był zmuszony do pracy... na kawie. Zrobił jeden wyjątek, żeby jakoś wyglądać następnego dnia w szkole. Z samego rana obudził go dźwięk Szczerbatka. - No wstałeś nareszcie. Dostałeś wiadomość od Pyskacza. - Odtwórz. - Póki co nadal pracujemy nad krwią i tym gazem, ale nie mamy jeszcze znacznych postępów. Dzisiaj spotykam się z radą pedagogiczną twojej szkoły i przydałaby się obecność Drago Knighta. Musimy załatwić ci jakiś moment spokoju, żebyś mógł dokończyć śledztwo. - Nie pochwalam jego metod, ale potrzebuję czasu. Ofiary odnajdywano z tygodniową przerwą. Od ostatniego minęły 3. Co oznacza, że mam mało czasu, a ze szkołą - jeszcze mniej. Czkawka wstał z łóżka, zjadł śniadanie i zjechał do garażu. Wsiadł na Nocną Furię i wyruszył. Jednak nie do szkoły. Jeszcze nie. Udał się do starego garażu. Zabrał strój Drago Knighta i przesiadł się na Smoczą Furię. Jakby próbował i obmyślał różne plany nie dało się podjechać pod szkołę bez wzbudzania uwagi, dziewczęcych pisków i kilku miłosnych wyznań. Przeszedł przez to istne piekło i schronił się w murach budynku szkoły. 'Astrid' Właśnie przechodziłam przez bramę szkoły, gdy nagle usłyszałam podniesiony głos. Od razu domyśliłam się, że Heathera znalazła Stellę i Mirę. - To już nie cały tydzień! Ale jestem podekscytowana! - A tak w ogóle, to słyszałyście o powrocie Drago Knighta? - Pewnie, jeszcze się pytasz? - Heathera bierzesz jakieś leki? - A co? - Bo jesteś bardziej rozgadana niż zwykle. - Ona ma rację Heathera. Masz większy słowotok niż kiedykolwiek. - rzuciłam na powitanie. - Astriś! Już się nie gniewasz? - Pewnie że się gniewam! Ale usłyszałam od Stelli, że macie zamiar przystopować ze swoimi domysłami. - Oczywiście! Dla ciebie wszystko! - Aha. Już wam wierzę... Tak czy siak nadal nie wiem, czy pojawię się na ognisku. - No to weź - kąśliwą uwagę Miry powstrzymał wymierzony w potylicę cios z liścia od Stelli Naszą rozmowę przerwał ryk silnika. Spodziewałam się zobaczyć Czkawkę na Nocnej Furii, ale stanęłam jak wryta, kiedy przez bramę wjechał Drago Knight. Rozległy się piski i okrzyki, jednak on się nimi nie przejmował. Zaparkował swój motocykl i udał się do szkoły. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po chwili zauważyłam, że zaparkował na miejscu Czkawki. Niby nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że nie było to najbliższe pole parkingowe do wejścia. To w ogóle nie było miejsce parkingowe! - To był Drago Knight!!! - zakrzyknęły razem Mira i Heathera. - I po co tak wrzeszczycie! Dziewczyny zaczęły kłótnię, a ja po prostu poszłam na lekcje. 'Narrator' Po pierwszej lekcji zostało ogłoszone spotkanie nauczycieli i samorządu uczniowskiego. Nie podano żadnego powodu, ale proszono o 100% frekwencję. Wszyscy zaangażowani zebrali się pod pokojem zebrań i czekali na znak od dyrektorki. Pojawił się Śledzik - przewodniczący samorządu, Stella - zastępczyni przewodniczącego oraz kilkoro członków samorządu i całe grono pedagogiczne. Drzwi się uchyliły i zaproszono zgromadzonych do środka. Od razu zauważyli, że dyrektorka nie zajmuje swojego miejsca na końcu stołu, a w pokoju znajduje się policjant. Lekko skołowani goście zajeli swoje miejsca. - Skoro wszyscy już są, to możemy zaczynać. - zaczęła dyrektorka. - Mamy dzisiaj dwóch gości. Porucznika Gbura z miastowej komendy policji oraz inną zaangażowaną w walkę z przestępczością personę. - Chodzi o mnie, jeśli jeszcze nikt się nie zorientował. Krzesło dyrektorki obróciło się ujawniając osobę na nim siedzącą. Ponad siedzących wzniosła się postać Drago Knighta. Dało się usłyszeć szepty rozmów i dostrzec porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Ciszę przerwał jeden z nauczycieli. - Czy może nas pani nie trzymać dłużej w napięciu i powiedzieć dlaczego zorganizowano to spotkanie i dlaczego znajduje się tutaj Drago Knight? - Otóż właśnie o jego kwestię chodzi. - odezwał się Pyskacz. - Nalegałem na spotkanie tylko z gronem pedagogicznym, ale pani dyrektor uznała, że ja i mój tutaj obecny przyjaciel możemy zaufać członkom samorządu uczniowskiego na równi z nauczycielami. To co teraz zobaczycie i usłyszycie jest ściśle tajne i jeśli informacje ujawnione w ciągu kilku następnych minut wyjdą poza nasze tu zgromadzenie, to zostaną wyciągnięte konsekwencje. - A teraz do sprawy. Nie ma chyba osoby, która nie słyszałaby o ostatnich morderstwach. Zostałem poproszony o zbadanie rzeczonej sprawy. Jednak mam zbyt mało czasu, a następna ofiara może zostać odnaleziona praktycznie każdego dnia. - I chcesz nas prosić o pomoc? - Nie. O usprawiedliwienie nieobecności. - O co?! - O to co pan usłyszał. Pokaż im. Drago Knight sięgnął dłońmi w rękawicach do kaptura i ściągnął go. Następnie wyłączył zabezpieczenia i rozluźnił mocowania hełmu. Zdjął go i położył na stole ukazując zgromadzonym brunatną czuprynę. Pośród gości rozległy się szepty i ciche rozmowy. - Cześć Stella. - przywitał się Czkawka. - Ale.. Co.. Jak.. Jakim cudem ty.. - zająkała się zastępczyni przewodniczącego. - Od tego momentu na ustalony znak będziecie pozwalali Czkawce na opuszczanie lekcji, jeśli ujawnią się następne informacje w tej sprawie. - I pamiętajcie o poufności. - dokończył Czkawka zabierając hełm. Podszedł do okna i otworzył je. - Co ty robisz? - zatrzymał go Pyskacz. - Jadę do domu się przebrać. Przecież nie będę paradował po szkole przebrany za Drago Knighta. Poza tym przypominam, że wszyscy uczniowie są na korytarzach. - rzucił Czkawka wyskakując z okna i uśmiechając się pod hełmem. Spadł na parking zaraz przed wejściem do szkoły. Nie wiedział, że źle założył hełm, spod którego wystawała spora część jego brunatnych włosów. Nie wiedział też, że zauważyła go Astrid, która siedziała na ławce słuchając ćwierkania ptaków. Tymczasem Drago Knight podszedł do swojej Smoczej Furii i odjechał. Był jednak nieostrożny i zgubił mały pendrive. Astrid dostrzegła leżący przedmiot i podniosła go. Schowała do kieszeni i wróciła do szkoły. 'Astrid' Pierwsze co zrobiłam po powrocie do domu to włączenie komputera. Chciałam za wszelką cenę poznać sekrety jakie mogą skrywać się w pamięci przenośnej. Jednak nic nie mogło być tak proste. Pendrive zabezpieczony był wielokrotnym firewallem. - Bardzo zaawansowane. Musi mi się udać. Tym razem, tym razem musi... Kiedy łamałam pierwszy firewall, pojawiały się kolejne. Po jednej błędnej odpowiedzi usuwał się cały postęp i zaczynałam od nowa. Jednak hasła były przetasowywane po każdej porażce. Dopiero po piątym resecie jedno z haseł pojawiło się po raz drugi. To oznaczało, że jest ich dużo, ale nie nieskończenie wiele. Spędziłam kilka godzin i odblokowałam tylko jeden plik. Kilka zdjęć i schematów. Najbardziej zainteresowały mnie podpisy na kilku z nich. - Tutaj jest "Szczerbatek - sztuczna inteligencja zespolona ze wszystkimi moimi systemami i uzbrojeniem. Główny serwer : stary garaż. Poziom zabezpieczeń - samogenerujący się układ wielopoziomowych haseł ze zwielokrotnionym zakłócaniem wspomagaczy."; "Smocza Furia - brat bliźniak Nocnej Furii. Zmodyfikowany ścigacz posiadający wyrzutnię lin, kolce w oponach i maskowanie cząsteczkowe. Autopilot i możliwość zdalnego sterowania za pomocą podzespołów pancerza. Może być przejęty przez Szczerbatka." - Nieładnie tak szperać w cudzych rzeczach. Omalże nie spadłam z krzesła kiedy usłyszałam jego szept dokładnie za moim uchem. Ściśle mówiąc to on mnie podtrzymał. - Ja, ten, po prostu. - jąkałam się zaskoczona całą sytuacją. - Powiem ci jak będzie. Wezmę ten pendrive i zabiorę ze sobą, a ty zapomnisz o wszystkim co tu przeczytałaś. Ale jednego muszę ci pogratulować. Udało ci się złamać jedno z dwudziestu zestawów. Będę musiał nad tym popracować. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest już prawie północ. Drago Knight otwierał właśnie drzwi na balkon i już prawie wychodził, kiedy podbiegłam do niego i złapałam za nadgarstek. - A mogę chociaż wiedzieć kim jesteś? - zapytałam nieśmiało. - Nie znasz mnie, ale poznasz. 'Narrator' - O stary... Następnym razem musisz sprawdzać kompletność. Dobrze, że złamanie blokady uruchamia lokalizator. Jeśli dogrzebałaby się głębiej, to byłoby pozamiatane. Czkawka właśnie wjeżdżał Nocną Furią do garażu. Wjechał windą do apartamentu i z marszu poszedł do swojego pokoju się zdrzemnąć. 'Kilka dni później' Drago Knight jechał Smoczą Furią na łeb na szyję. W końcu udało mu się rozpracować mordercę. Odnalazł schemat, motyw, wszystko. Teraz musiał tylko zdążyć przed tragedią. Łamiąc wszelkie ograniczenia prędkości i przeciążając silnik gnał do lasu, w którym rozegrały się poprzednie trzy morderstwa. Zmieniając napęd na terenowy wpadł w gęstwinę lasu. Mimo, że jego twarz targana była przez niskorosnące gałęzie, on nadal jechał. Śpieszył jej na pomoc. Po kilku minutach od wjechania do lasu dotarł na przewidywane miejsce zbrodni. I znalazł ich. Mordercę i Astrid. Czekał na niego. - Witaj panie rycerzu. Jak tam zdrówko? Dopisuje? - Puść ją! - Z chęcią. - To powiedziawszy naciął jej lewy nadgarstek, a szkarłatna ciecz zaczęła ciec po jej ręce odbijając wątłe światło księżyca. Wykonawszy nacięcie popchnął Astrid na bok. Korzystając z rozkojarzenia Drago Knighta, który wciąż patrzył na blondynkę zdołał do niego podbiec i zadać cios nożem, który przejechał po pancerzu i ześlizgnął się pozostawiając krwawy ślad. - Trochę słabo z pańskim refleksem. Czkawka odzyskał świadomość i oddał cios. Potem kolejny. Jednak mordercę to kręciło. Cały czas miał na ustach uśmiech. - Z powodu pańskiej maski trochę trudno się walczy. Może ją pan zdejmie i uraczy się moim specyfikiem? - Co to w ogóle jest? - Nitrobenzen czyli pochodna benzenu stosowanego do produkcji aniliny, która z kolei jest używana do produkcji materiałów wybuchowych. - dokończywszy wykład odepchnął Czkawkę i sprowadził na kolana. Wymierzył mu cios w klatkę piersiową, która posłała go na pobliskie drzewo. - Słyszysz, jak twoja koleżanka zaczyna świszczeć? Uwielbiam ten dźwięk! Jeśli nie zabije jej nitrobenzen, to i tak umrze, bo się wykrwawi! A wiesz co jest najlepsze? Że gdybyś przełamał odrazę do ciał i udał się do kostnicy, to mógłbyś to wszystko przewidzieć i ustrzec swoją dziewczynę przed tym wszystkim. Słysząc wszystko co wypowiada morderca, Czkawka przyznawał mu rację. Gdyby zbadał ciała w kostnicy, to do tego wszystkiego mogłoby nie dojść. To nie powstrzymało go jednak przed gromadzeniem energii. Poderwał się z ziemi i rzucił się na mordercę. Korzystając z impetu i całej zebranej złości wyrwał mu nóż i zatopił go w klatce piersiowej mordercy. - Myślisz, że boję się śmierci? O nie. Co to to nie. Zapłacono mi, żebym cię złamał. Żebym zakończył działalność Drago Knighta. Bez ciebie to miasto upadnie. Bo już nigdy nie odważysz się założyć tego stroju. Będzie on dla ciebie symbolem porażki i cierpienia. Czyż nie tak będzie, panie Haddock? - po tych słowach morderca dokonał swojego żywota. - Astrid! - Drago Knight podbiegł do dziewczyny i oparł ją plecami o drzewo. - Trzymaj się! Zaraz zabiorę cię do szpitala. Wszystko będzie dobrze, musi. - poczuł, że coś krępuje mu rękę. Podążył wzrokiem od swojego barku w dół, przez łokieć aż do dłoni. Drobna, blada dłoń naznaczona strugami krwi trzymała go i ściskała mocno. - Piękna noc, prawda? W takim miejscu nie sposób bać się śmierci... - Nie mów nic! Oszczędzaj energię! Dalej, zaraz zaniosę cię do motocyklu i zawiozę do szpitala, tylko tu nie umieraj! - To bezsensu... - Nic nie jest bez sensu! Zwłaszcza próba uratowania ci życia. - Dla wszystkich jesteś taki odważny i szlachetny? - Nie zrozumiesz... - Jestem na łożu śmierci. Nie ma rzeczy, której nie zrozumiem. - Jest coś o czym muszę ci powiedzieć. - Czkawka sięgnął do zapięcia z tyłu swojego hełmu. - Co robisz? - Coś co powinienem już przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu... - odpowiedział Drago Knight zdejmując hełm. - Cześć Czkawka... Nie uwierzysz... Przed chwilą widziałam Drago Knighta... Widzisz, tam po niebie leci smok... - Trzymaj się Astrid! Nie możesz umrzeć! - Dlaczego? To wcale nie boli tak bardzo... - A pomyślałaś co ze mną?! - Co z tobą? Przecież to ja odchodzę... - Nie wiesz ile bym dał, żeby móc się z tobą zamienić i ocalić twoje życie... - Dlaczego tak ci zależy na moim życiu? I na mnie... - Bo... ja... chyba... tak myślę... Ahhh... Kocham cię. Najbardziej na świecie. Jesteś moim całym światem. Bez ciebie moje życie straci sens... - Nareszcie to powiedziałeś... Też cię kocham... Ale nie ważne... jak bardzo chcesz... nie naprawisz przeszłości... Ale możesz zadbać... żeby przyszłość była piękniejsza... Nie słuchaj się słów... jakiegoś szaleńca... Nie rzucaj tego stroju... ponieważ raz ci się nie udało... Rzuć go dopiero... gdy miasto będzie bezpieczne... - Dla ciebie zrobię wszystko. - Wszystko? Naprawdę wszystko? - Tak. - Więc pocałuj mnie. Czkawka nachylił się i złożył pocałunek na ustach Astrid. Trwali tak kilka chwil, aż brunet przestał czuć blondynkę. Oddalił swoją twarz od jej i ostatni raz spojrzał w jej niebieskie oczy, po czym zdjął rękawice i przejechał gołą dłonią po jej twarzy zamykając powieki. Wstał i podszedł do Smoczej Furii. - Szczerbatek... Do domu proszę. - Dobrze. Przykro mi. - Po prostu mnie zawieź... Po prostu mnie zawieź... ''Rozdział 4 Czkawka obudził się w środku nocy z krzykiem. Po chwili doszedł do siebie, chociaż nadal był cały roztrzęsiony. Założył kapcie i poszedł chwiejnym krokiem do łazienki. Zmoczył twarz zimną wodą, a kiedy podniósł głowę i spojrzał w lustro ujrzał Drago Knighta w miejscu, gdzie powinno być jego odbicie. Pomacał swoją twarz, ale nie poczuł metalicznego hełmu. Znów spojrzał w lustro i tym razem wszystko było normalne. W pewnym stopniu. Wrócił do swojego pokoju i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. - ''Czy to, czy to się naprawdę stało? Było takie prawdziwe, ale coś tu nie pasuje. Przecież wczoraj odebrałem Astrid pendrive'a. ''Szczerbatek, muszę się przewietrzyć... - Sprawdzona PZS czy prototypowa PZL? - Daj PZL. Czeka nas długi dzień. - Ale wiesz, że jest dopiero 4. w nocy? - Nowy plan! Prześpię się do 7.00, a ty w tym czasie sprowadź PZL na dach. - Jeszcze coś, może śniadanie do łóżka? - Bardzo śmieszne Szczerbek, no normalnie boki zrywać... - Czkawka dosadnie pokazał, że czuje się obrażony i zasnął z twarzą w stronę ściany. - Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem na czym polegają żarty. Następnego ranka o ustalonej godzinie Czkawka wstał i udał się na dół na śniadanie. Czekała na niego jajecznica i Stoick. - Cześć Czkawka. - Cześć tato. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Nie wspominając o rozmowach. - Jak ci się spało? - Całkiem nieźle... - skłamał Czkawka. - Chodzi o tą sprawę? - Tak... - Słyszałem, jak krzyczałeś w nocy. Co ci się śniło? - Po prostu najgorszy scenariusz jaki mogłem sobie wyobrazić... - Istny koszmar? - Coś w tym stylu... Boję się, że nie zdąże doprowadzić tego do końca przed następnym morderstwem... że nie zdąże jej ocalić... - Czyli się zakochałeś? - zapytał Stoick o mało nie krztusząc się kawą. - Chyba można tak powiedzieć... - A ładna chociaż ta moja przyszła synowa? - zapytał Stoick z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Tato ty też... - Dobra synek, lecę do pracy. Nie martw się na zapas. Jesteś mądry i na pewno uda ci się dotrzeć do sedna tej sprawy. Wierzę w ciebie. Tak samo jak Pyskacz. - Dzięki tata. - Nie musiz mi dziękować. W końcu pomaganie synowi to mój ojcowski obowiązek. Po zjedzonym śniadaniu Czkawka udał się na dach. Czekała tam na niego zamówiona PZL. - Podniebna Zbroja Latająca. Zgodnie z zamówieniem. - Dobra, zobaczmy co to cacko potrafi. W odróżnieniu od podstawowej zbroi Drago Knighta, PZL posiada system napędu do unoszenia się w powietrzu. Mimo bycia w fazie prototypu, została w niej użyta bardzo zaawansowana technologia. Czkawka założył zbroję i skontaktował się z porucznikiem Gburem. - Co tam masz. - Bardzo dużo. - W ciągu jednej nocy? - To była... bardzo długa noc. - No to czego potrzebujesz? - Spis fabryk sprowadzających nitrobenzen, aktualne miejsce przechowywania ciał ofiar, analizę próbki krwi. - Listę załatwię w ciągu godziny, nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego akurat nitrobenzen? - Mam... takie przeczucie. - Nie wnikam. Próbka przechodzi właśnie proces dopasowywania. Powinniśmy niedługo dostać wyniki. Natomiast ciała są w kostnicy. Załatwię ci przepustkę, ale to trochę potrwa. - Sam załatwię sobie wejściówkę. - Jak chcesz. Tylko uważaj na siebie. - ''Przekonajmy się, czy jestem tak dobry jak myślę. Czkawka stanął na krawędzi dachu, a po chwili zeskoczył. Rozpostarł ręce niczym smok skrzydła i zaczął szybować. Po chwili uruchomił silniki i pomknął przed siebie. Dotarcie do policyjnej kostnicy nie było zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem. Czkawka wylądował na dachu i wszedł do środka przez właz. 'Astrid' Siedziałam właśnie na zajęciach z wychowawcą i spojrzałam w stronę okna. Zamiast zastać tam brunatną czuprynę Czkawki zauważyłam tylko ścianę. Wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że jeszcze go nie widziałam. Chociaż w tym momencie bardziej zajmująca była postać Drago Knighta, który nawiedził mnie wczoraj wieczorem. Zżerała mnie ciekawość, żeby poznać prawdziwą tożsamość tego samozwańczego stróża prawa. Nikt oczywiście nie mówi, że jest samozwańczy, a tym bardziej, że jest stróżem prawa. To nie zmienia faktu, że przez wielu tak jest postrzegany. Siedziałam znudzona na dopiero drugiej lekcji dnia dzisiejszego. Pomyśleć, że czeka mnie jeszcze pięć podobnych. Mimo, że minęły dopiero dwa miesiące, ja się czuję jakbym chodziła do szkoły od kilku lat. Po dzwonku praktycznie wypadłam z klasy. Postanowiłam bez zbytniej zwłoki ruszyć do klasy, w której odbywały się moje następne zajęcia. W połowie drogi odezwały się głośniki. - Przypominamy, że już w tą niedzielę organizowane jest ostatnie ognisko. Radzimy przyprowadzić ze sobą osobę towarzyszącą, ale nie jest to panowie proszą panie, więc niech nasze przedstawicielki płci pięknej też wykażą trochę inicjatywy. Mile widziany byłby także szofer, czyli jedyny mądry w towarzystwie, żeby nie siedzieć cały czas przy piwie. Albo ktoś z wystarczająco mocną głową, który nie odpada po kilku. To tyle, życzymy miłego dnia i do zobaczenia na ognisku. Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wszyscy wypominają mi brak chłopaka? Może tak po prostu jest. Nie myśląc o tym więcej udałam się na lekcje. Po całym dniu byłam padnięta, a gdy wychodziłam wreszcie z budynku z nadzieją, że już nic się nie wydarzy - złapały mnie dziewczyny. - Hej Astrid. - No cześć, stało się coś? - Bo tak się zastanawiałyśmy, czy mogłabyś przekonać Czkawkę, żeby robił nam za szofera? - Czkawka nie jest waszą taksówką! - wypaliłam. - Tylko twoją! - odparła Mira. - Znajdźcie mnie jak zmądrzejecie. - odwróciłam się na pięcie i wyszłam przez bramę. Kiedy tak szłam w stronę domu coś do mnie dotarło. Mira faktycznie mogła mieć rację. Jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby kogoś podwoził. Ale dlaczego ja w ogóle o tym myślę? Przecież ja nic do niego nie czuję, a z drugiej strony on do mnie pewnie też. Nie jest jak każdy inny chłopak. Jest bardziej tajemniczy, albo może raczej nieśmiały? Nie to do niego raczej nie pasuje. I znowu o nim myślę... Dość tego! Jeśli będzie jutro w szkole, to zaproszę go na ognisko. Pewnie odmówi, ale wtedy będę wiedziała, że on też myśli o nas jak o przyjaciołach. Niczym więcej. A może tylko on tak o nas myśli, podczas gdy to ja chcę czegoś więcej... Koniec! Muszę jak najszybciej wrócić do domu i się położyć. Nadmiar szkoły sprawił, że zaczęłam świrować. 'Czkawka' Wyszedłem z kostnicy tą samą drogą, którą wszedłem. Teraz rozumiałem wszystko. Fragmenty układanki zaczęły trafiać na swoje miejsca. Mam motyw, wiem co łączy ofiary, znam powód nagłego znikania oporu tych dziewczyn. Muszę to przekazać Pyskaczowi. Skoczyłem z krawędzi i poszybowałem w stronę komisariatu wspomagając się silnikami. Wylądowałem na dachu i wszedłem do środka. Odnalazłem biuro Pyskacza i zapukałem w drzwi. - Wejść. O Czkawka jesteś. Czego się dowiedziałeś? - Ty pierwszy. - No dobra. Lista fabryk jest całkiem wąska. Kamieniołom, który wytwarza własny dynamit, rodzinna apteka na nabrzeżu i oczywiście fabryka uzbrojenia w dzielnicy fabrycznej. - Rodzinna apteka ma małe zyski, więc nie stać ich na sprowadzanie dużych ilości nitrobenzenu co oznacza, że zauważyliby braki. Fabryka uzbrojenia jest zbyt dobrze strzeżona. Pozostaje tylko kamieniołom. - Czekaj, jest jeszcze coś. Kilka tygodni temu strażnicy przy wjeździe do miasta zatrzymali przemytnika. Wiózł trochę broni, sporo narkotyków i nitrobenzen. Jednak nie wiemy, czy to był jedyny taki transport, ani dokąd miał być dostarczony. - To mi wystarczy. Co z krwią? - Tu jest problem. Ta krew należy do kilku ludzi. Jest tak zmieszana, że odkryliśmy tylko DNA ofiary. - Niewiele, ale może się przydać. Teraz moja kolej. Wiem czym połączone były ofiary. - Zadziw mnie. - Wiekiem. - Odkryłeś Amerykę! - Czekaj. Wszystkie miały 17 lat, to wiesz. Ale czy zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że wszystkie trzy zostały zgwałcone? - Pier**lisz! Ale jeśli tak, to czemu nikt ich nie słyszał i dlaczego się nie broniły? - Nie broniły się ponieważ były lekko nieświadome. - Jak to? - Nitrobenzen w odpowiednich ilościach może doprowadzić do utraty przytomności, a w skrajnych przypadkach nawet do śmierci. - A krzyki? - Były martwe. - Nekrofil gwałciciel. Takiego połączenia jeszcze nie widziałem. - Już szykowałem się do opuszczenia komisariatu, gdy poczułem dłoń na ramieniu. Obróciłem się i spotkałem wzrok Pyskacza. - Czkawka, idziesz na ostatnie ognisko? - Tak. - odparłem bez namysłu. - Więc weź ze sobą dziewczynę, która według ciebie jest następną ofiarą. - A nie lepiej zostawić ją w domu? - Kto lepiej ochroni bezbronne dziewcze niż sam Drago Knight? - powiedział Pyskacz podniosłym głosem. - A tak w ogóle, to gdzie idziesz? - Sprawdzić do kogo miał dotrzeć ten transport. Opuściłem komisariat i dotarłem na dach. Wiedząc, że dealer jest lekkim paranoikiem i często zmienia miejsca postanowiłem zrobić skan z najwyższego punktu w dzielnicy. Udałem się więc... na dach własnego apartamentu. Używając zaawansowanych technologii echolokacyjnych udało mi się namierzyć Johanna. Bezzwłocznie udałem się do jego kryjówki. Wybijając okno wpadłem do środka i przyparłem go do muru. - Kto kupił nitrobenzen!? - Ja nie wiem. - Kłamiesz! - Naprawdę. Był bardzo zapobiegawczy i nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy. Kazał zostawiać mi nitrobenzen w dziwnych miejscach w lesie. - Gdzie!? - Jedną porcję na polanie, drugą na jakimś odludziu, a trzecią niedaleko leśniczówki. - Coś jeszcze!? - To tyle! - Widzisz? Nie bolało. Interesy z tobą to przyjemność Johann. Wyskoczyłem przez okno na ulicę i skierowałem się do starego garażu. - Miejsca dostaw pokrywają się z miejscami zbrodni. Czyli wiem skąd pochodzi nitrobenzen. Wszystko rozstrzygnie się już w tą niedzielę. Jest plus, wreszcie mogę się wyspać. 'Narrator' Czkawka wstał i zaraz po śniadaniu pojechał do szkoły. Było to miłą odskocznią od ciągłego stresu związanego z rozwiązaniem sprawy nekrofila-gwałciciela. Wjechał przez bramę i zaparkował motocykl na swoim miejscu parkingowym. Gdy tylko schował kask i odwrócił się dostrzegł, że Astrid idzie ewidentnie w jego stronę. Pomyślał, że to może być dobry moment na zaproszenie jej, ale w końcu miał jeszcze trochę czasu do niedzieli, a przecież wiedział gdzie mieszka. - Cześć Czkawka. - Hej Astrid. Stało się coś? - Nie, ja tak tylko podeszłam, żeby się zapytać... czy możebyśmy, znaczy ty i ja... wybrali się na ostatnie ognisko... razem? - zapytała Astrid rumieniąc się coraz bardziej z każdym słowem. Żeby nie zdradzić tego Czkawce szybko odwróciła się na pięcie. - Nie będę zła, jeśli się nie zgodzisz, bo pewnie jesteś rozchwytywany przez dziewczyny, a tak poza tym to ja też- - Zgoda. - Ale co zgoda? - Pójdę z tobą na ostatnie ognisko. - Naprawdę? - Astrid odwróciła się w stronę Czkawki pokazując wszystkie swoje rumieńce. - Tak, naprawdę. - odpowiedział brunet nie próbując ukryć rozbawienia. - I co cię tak śmieszy? - Po prostu pierwszy raz widzę jak ktoś się tak słodko rumieni. - odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem i udał się do szkoły. - Słodko się rumienię co... Po całym dniu szkoły Czkawka wsiadał właśnie na motocykl, kiedy podszedł do niego Sączysmark. - Słuchaj, sprawa jest. - O co chodzi? - Idziemy jutro ekipą do kina po lekcjach, ale Mieczyk kupował bilety... - Ile za mało? - No właściwie, to jest w drugą stronę. Mamy dwa ekstra, więc jeślibyś kogoś znalazł, to spokojnie możesz wpadać. Seans jest jutro o 19.00. - A ile będzie trwał i co to za film? - Horror taki, bo ja wiem, dwie godziny z przerwami, góra dwie i pół. - Spoko. Jak kogoś znajdę to dam znać.'' I po co ja się zgadzałem? Jutro jest piątek, więc sporo osób zrobi sobie wagary przed ogniskiem. Jej nie zaproszę, bo palnąłem głupotę przed szkołą, co mnie w ogóle podkusiło do komplementowania jej rumieńców? A pal to licho. Kogoś będę musiał znaleźć...'' Po powrocie do domu Czkawka rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął planować niedzielę. Ognisko zaczynało się o 17, ale pierwsi imprezowicze zjawią się już przed 16. Jego rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Czkawka zachodził w głowę, kto mógł wiedzieć, gdzie on mieszka. Przecież mówił to tylko chłopakom, a oni raczej nie mieliby ochoty, ani potrzeby odwiedzać go bez żadnej sprawy. Nie mniej jednak brunet wstał z łóżka i napędzany ciekawością podszedł do panelu. - Szczerbatek daj mi podgląd z kamery w holu. - Rzucam na główny ekran. - Astrid? Co ona tu robi? - Wpuścić? - Sam do niej zjadę. - Tak też Czkawka zrobił. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi windy, to Astrid akurat wychodziła z holu, więc Czkawka musiał pobiec. Złapał ja zaraz przed budynkiem. - Hej Astrid! - O jesteś. A myślałam, że chłopaki dali mi zły adres. - Masz jakąś sprawę? - Słyszałam, że Mieczyk kupował bilety. - Oho zaczyna się. No tak i teraz mamy dwa ekstra.'' Żeby tylko na to nie wpadła...'' - A na co w ogóle te bilety? - Jakiś horror. Jeśli chcesz, to mogę ci je dać. Na pewno znajdziesz kogoś. - Naprawdę? - Zaraz po nie skoczę. Dzięki bogu, że nie wykombinowała czegoś innego... ''- po chwili Czkawka wrócił i przekazał bilety Astrid. - Proszę. - Nie zostawiasz sobie drugiego? - Bez dziewczyny to nie to samo. - odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem na ustach. - To pójdź ze mną. - prawie natychmiast odparła Astrid. Gdy po chwili zrozumiała co powiedziała, zakryła usta dłońmi i szybko odwróciła ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. ''- Ani me, ani be, ani nawet dziękuje. Czkawka wrócił do środka ale nie miał ochoty myśleć, więc postanowił ponucić sobie parę piosenek, których słuchał przed Drago Knightem. 'Czkawka' Wstałem z samego rana i zszedłem na dół. Nie miałem ochoty na robienie sobie jajecznicy, więc zjadłem zwykłe płatki. Następnie wsiadłem na motocykl i pojechałem do szkoły. Pocieszał mnie fakt, że to już ostatni dzień i nareszcie weekend. Ten dzień przeleciał wyjątkowo szybko, ponieważ w nauczycieli też wstępował powoli duch ostatniego ogniska. Przeleciał szybko, ale nie bez nowości. Przed ostatnią lekcją zebrano nas na sali gimnastycznej. Przekazano nam, że trzeba uprzątnąć miejsce wokół ogniska. Na pierwszy ogień poszli ochotnicy, między innymi Astrid. Potem dobierali innych. Szczęście się ode mnie odwróciło i ostatnie wyczytane nazwisko brzmiało Haddock. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałem się stawić. Bardziej niezadowolony był Sączysmark, który chętnie by poimprezował, ale do przygotowań go nie ciągnęło. Zwłaszcza, że dziś wychodził do kina z całą resztą. Po zakończonych lekcjach wróciłem do domu i zjadłem obiad. Z mikrofali bo z mikrofali, ale obiad. Następnie zarzuciłem coś bardziej roboczego i zjechałem do garażu. Wsiadłem na motocykl i pojechałem kierując się wskazówkami, których wcześniej udzieliła mi Astrid. Zjawiłem się jako jeden z pierwszych. Na miejscu zastałem tylko Śledzika - przewodniczącego samorządu. Korzystając z okazji sam na sam postanowił ze mną porozmawiać. - Dra, to znaczy Czkawka mam pytanie. - No dajesz. - odparłem zsiadając z motocykla. - Co ze śledztwem? - Mam wszystko. Teraz tylko muszę ochronić następną ofiarę. - A kim ona jest? - Nie wiem. Ale modlę się, żeby to był ktoś na ognisku. Wtedy mógłbym łatwiej nad tym panować. - Czyli następne morderstwo jest zaplanowane na niedzielę? - Nie wiem. Tydzień temu znaleziono trzecią ofiarę, ale trudno przewidzieć kiedy morderca zaatakuje. - Tak więc życzę powodzenia. Śledzik oddalił się, a ja zabrałem się do sprzątania. Wszędzie było pełno śmieci. Plastikowe kubki, tekturowe talerze, paczki po papierosach, a nawet... opakowanie po prezerwatywach. Nie wiedziałem, czy się śmiać czy płakać. Po około kwadransie przyjechała reszta. Jednak nigdzie nie było Sączysmarka, co nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem. Pracująć całą grupą udało nam się uporządkować większość placu. Jednak zanim skończyliśmy nadeszła 18 i zaczęło się ściemniać. Kiedy akurat odstawiałem kolejny worek śmieci podeszła do mnie Stella, która nadzorowała wszystko razem ze swoim chłopakiem - Śledzikiem. - Astrid chciałaby wiedzieć, czy idziesz z nami do kina? - Nie, zostanę tu i pomogę przy sprzątaniu. - Dobra, a mógłbyś przynajmniej ją podwieźć? Bo nie byliśmy pewni, czy Astrid będzie chciała się zabrać, więc nie organizowaliśmy transportu. - Niech będzie. Ale ktoś będzie mi musiał zwrócić za paliwo. - powiedziałem na zakończenie uśmiechając się. Gdy tylko dostałem znak, że mogę wyjeżdżać, to odnalazłem Astrid i zawiozłem pod kino. Następnie wróciłem i kontynuowałem sprzątanie. Zaintrygował mnie tylko chłopak, który czekał na Astrid przed kinem. Nie wiem kim był, ale kazałem Szczerbatkowi znaleźć go w policyjnej bazie danych. Niestety musiałem korzystać z furtki, którą sam stworzyłem, więc zabrało to trochę czasu. Wyniki dostałem dopiero dwie godziny po rozpoczęciu filmu. - Czkawka, mam wyniki poszukiwań. - No i co znalazłeś? - Nic poważnego. Kilka kradzieży kieszonkowych i to tyle. Za to są o nim jakieś wzmianki z czasów wojen gangów. - Czyli lepiej mieć go na oku. Zaraz kończymy, więc oddam ci motocykl, ale dostarcz mi tutaj PZS. - Podniebna Zbroja Szybująca w drodze. Po skończonym sprzątaniu większość ludzi się rozeszła i zostałem sam ze Stellą i Śledzikiem, którzy obmyślali ustawienie sprzętu. Widząc, że mają lekkie problemy postanowiłem im pomóc. Wiedzieli, że jestem Drago Knightem, więc mogłem wykorzystać pewien gadżet. - Może wam pomóc? - Damy sobie radę. - Jak chcecie. - odparłem zrezygnowany, ale i tak postanowiłem użyć dronów holograficznych. - Czekaj, co się dzieje? - To projekcja w trójwymiarze. Możecie dowolnie manipulować tymi obiektami. - Dzięki. - Dobra, to ja się zmywam. - A mógłbyś przyjechać w niedzielę trochę wcześniej? Tak zaraz po obiedzie? Będziemy potrzebowali pomocy z rozstawieniem tego sprzętu. - Nie ma sprawy. Poszedłem w miejsce, gdzie Szczerbatek dostarczył PZS. Przywdziałem twarz Drago Knighta i udałem się pod kino. Dotarłem na miejsce i zająłem pozycję na dachu. W samą porę. Chwilę po tym jak się wygodnie usadowiłem z kina zaczęli wychodzić ludzie. Wśród nich odnalazłem Astrid i tego chłopaka. Używając modułów detektywistycznych udało mi się podsłuchać ich rozmowę. - Dzięki, że zgodziłeś się przyjść. - To ja powinienem dziękować tobie za zaproszenie. - Słyszałeś to? - Co? - on może i nie, ale ja jak najbardziej. Gdzieś trzasła gałązka. Nie czekając na rozwój wydarzeń postanowiłem opuścić dachy. Zszedłem po cichu na poziom ulicy i zaczaiłem się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Dostrzegłem, że do stojących pod latarnią Astrid i jej przyjaciela zaczynają podchodzić jacyś ludzie. Nie wyglądali na specjalnie niebezpiecznych. Skarałem się za takie myślenie gdy po chwili kilku z nich wyciągnęło noże, a jeden nawet pistolet. Uaktywniłem moduły detektywistyczne i na kuckach zacząłem podkradać się do napastników. - Cześć lalusiu. Kopę lat! - Jeszcze jakąś panne żeś wyrwał! - A to ci dopiero! - A teraz załatwmy to szybko. Oddawaj pieniądze. - Do kina z pieniędzmi? - O byłeś w kinie? Z nią? - Pewnie na tej kaszanie co to ostatnio wyszła. Jak to ona się nazywała? - Te Pisiont Twarzy Shaya czy coś. - A ta. Nieważne. Wkroczyłem. Pierwszego powaliłem jednym ciosem wycelowanym w kark. Doskoczyłem do drugiego i wytrąciłem mu nóż, jednocześnie łapiąc za bark i podcinając. Natarła na mnie para z nożami, których ledwo co uniknąłem. Napastnicy minęli mnie co pozwoliło mi zajść ich z tyłu i zderzyć ze sobą ich głowy. Ostatni celował do mnie z pistoletu. Korzystając z systemów zbroi wystrzeliłem bumerang przypominający smoka, który odciągnął uwagę strzelca i pozwolił mi zbliżyć się wystarczająco blisko, aby móc go znokautować. Całe zdarzenie trwało może pół minuty, ale dłużyło się niemiłosiernie. Po całym zajściu po prostu wezwałem policję i przywołałem Smoczą Furię, którą kazałem Szczerbatkowi trzymać w pogotowiu w jednej z bocznych alejek. Wsiadłem na motocykl i odjechałem. 'Rozdział 5' Któryśtam października jakiegoś roku. Grunt, że niedziela. Czkawka obudził się o ósmej po pracowitej sobocie i poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Następnie zjadł szybkie śniadanie i wyszedł na miasto. Nie miał nic specjalnego do roboty, więc postanowił pójść do starego garażu i poszperać przy Szczerbocie v1.0 Taaa. Nad nazwą będzie musiał jeszcze popracować. Ostateczne diagnostyki, które zostały do wykonania ujawniły kilka niedociągnięć, ale Szczerbot był gotowy na prawdziwe testy. Zanim Czkawka ukończył je wszystkie, zorientował się, że już prawie 13. Postanowił więc wrócić do domu, a następnie pojechać na ognisko, żeby ustawić sprzęt tak jak ustalili to Stella i Śledzik. Mocowanie się z nagłośnieniem trochę trwało, ale jakoś poszło. Teraz Czkawka musiał tylko popodłączać mikrofony i głośniki do urządzenia sterującego. I skalibrować światła. Dobrze, że jest specem od pracy z kablami. Udało mu się wyrobić na chwilę przed przyjazdem DJ'a. Czkawka wskazał mu wyznaczone dla niego miejsce i wrócił do domu przebrać się. Będąc przygotowany na każdą ewentualność wziął ze sobą kamizelkę kuloodporną... Nie no żarty. Toż to on je nieustraszony Drago Knight! Postanowił założyć czarne, długie spodnie z czerwonymi pasami po bokach i na wykończeniach kieszeni, czarną bluzkę z czerwonymi wzorami i logiem Drago Knighta na plecach, które przykrył czarną bluzą z doczepianym spodem. (Taka jak Aidena Pearce'a z WatchDogs, tylko z odpinanym dołem na wysokości lekko poniżej pasa) Gdy skończył przygotowania i już miał wychodzić przypomniał sobie o najważniejszym. Wrócił szybko do pokoju i wziął urządzenie do zmieniania głosu, które założył na szyję tak, żeby udawała wisiorek, a także zegarek, którym mógł wskazać laserowo cel dla Szczerbatka. Przed następną próbą opuszczenia apartamentu powstrzymał go telefon. Od Astrid. - Hej Czkawka. - Hej Astrid, za chwilę miałem do ciebie jechać. - Właśnie chciałam się zapytać, gdzie się spotykamy, ale skoro zaoferowałeś się jako transporter to nie ma sprawy. - odpowiedziała Astrid wesołym głosem rozłączając się. Brunet zjechał do garażu i wyjechał swoją Nocną Furią. Zaparkował przed domem Astrid i stał tam przez chwilkę słuchając Darude - Sandstorm. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi, przez które wyszła Astrid. Miała na sobie jasnogranatowe spodnie jeansowe i niebieską bluzkę. Zarzuciła także kamizelkę z długim rękawem. Przeszła przez ogród i usiadła na motocyklu zaraz za Czkawką obejmując go w talii. - Nie zakładasz kasku? - zapytał Czkawka ruszając powoli. - Żartujesz? Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile siedziałam nad układaniem włosów? - I tak wrócisz poczochrana. - Sugerujesz coś? - Chyba nie idziesz na ognisko, żeby siedzieć przy barku i pić piwo. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem. - Bardzo śmieszne. Po kilku minutach Czkawka i Astrid byli już na miejscu. Zabawa dopiero zaczynała się rozkręcać, a gości nie było tak dużo, więc od razu namierzyli Sączysmarka, Heatherę, Mirę i całą resztę. Podeszli do paczki trzymając się pod ramię i pierwsze co usłyszeli z daleka to kilka kąśliwych uwag od dziewczyn w stronę Astrid, ale za specjalnie się nimi nie przejęli. Usiedli na ławce obok siebie i włączyli do konwersacji. - No wreszcie jesteście! - Wiecie jak długo na was czekaliśmy. - Chciałbym zauważyć, że zabawa zaczyna się dopiero za pół godziny, więc mam takie pytanie, co wy tu robicie? - Zajmowaliśmy się trunkami. - A zostało coś? - Nie w tym sensie idioto! - No ile? - Tylko po jednej na łebka. Przyrzekam! - A ja za niego poręczę. - dodał Śledzik, który siedział razem z nimi jako partner Stelli. - Ty też z nimi piłeś! - zakrzyczała Stella. - Tylko szklaneczkę. Przez około kwadrans nie pojawił się nikt inny, więc cała grupa miała czas, żeby ze sobą porozmawiać. Wszystkie pary siedziały obok siebie, a dziewczyny wciskały się w swoich chłopaków. Wyjątkiem była Astrid, która siedziała wyprostowana obok Czkawki, który z kolei zastanawiał się, czy przed ogniskiem dziewczyny nie założyły się przypadkiem, która jako pierwsza udusi swojego chłopaka. On i Astrid parą nie byli, więc to całkiem możliwe, że taki zakład istniał, a ich nikt nie poinformował. Tuż przed 17 zjechały się tłumy ludzi, DJ uruchomił swój sprzęt, miejsce do tańca zapełniło się ludźmi, a ognisko zapłonęło. W teorii miało ono oznaczać koniec zabawy, ale zawsze znajdowali się tacy, którzy podtrzymywali ogień do samego rana. Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, aż ze stolika, przy którym siedzieli Astrid i Czkawka zaczęły znikać pary. Wchodziły w gąszcz roztańczonych imprezowiczów i tyle ich widziano. W końcu brunet postanowił zrobić pierwszy krok i zaprosić Astrid do tańca. Jednak na jednym się nie skończyło. Nie wiedzieli jak długo tańczą, do momentu, w którym zaczęły odzywać się ich mięśnie. Czując, że potrzebują trochę odpoczynku wyrwali się z gąszczu tancerzy i wrócili do stolika. Po chwili namysłu postanowili przesiąść się trochę bardziej na ubocze tak, aby mogli się słyszeć bez krzyczenia. - Nieźle tańczysz. - skomplementowała Astrid partnera. - U ciebie też nie najgorzej. - Ciekawe, kto wygra tytuł króla i królowej ogniska... - Co? - A nic nic. Tak tylko głośno myślę. - Przy tych głośnikach musisz naprawdę głośno myśleć. - zażartował Czkawka, a na twarzy Astrid zagościł uśmiech. Po kilku minutach przyjemnej rozmowy wrócili do tańca i znów wrócili dopiero, gdy mięśnie zaczęły odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Jednak tym razem dołączyli do całej reszty przy ich stole. Nie wiedzieli ile przetańczyli tym razem, ale coś musiało ich ominąć, ponieważ Sączysmark siedział koło Mieczyka i obejmował go lewą ręką, a na jego prawym ramieniu spała Heathera. Ciekawe, jak udało jej się zasnąć. - O Szkawka! Jeszteś wreszcie! Siadaj chopie! Napij się! Na mój koszzt! - To piwo jest darmowe... - A jak myśliszz kto je szałatwiał? - Już nic nie mówię. - Te Smark, wiesz co ci pojem? Kocham csie stary! Normalnie jag te no te no siosztre, o! - paplał od rzeczy Mieczyk - Mnie jak siosztrę, ty chory pojebie. - Może im jednak starczy? - zapytała Stella. - Mnie tam nie pszeszkadzają... - Śledzik. - odpowiedziała zastępczyni przewodniczącego ze wzrokiem mordercy. - Już jestem! I jestem na 101% trzeźwy! - Ale pantoflasz z ciebie panie pszewodnisząsy! Bo siewszynom to trzea sie stawiać! - Ja ci się zaraz postawię pajacu! Nieważne jak bardzo Astrid i Czkawka się starali, nie potrafili wiecznie ukrywać rozbawienia, a z każdą kolejną pijaną kwestią robiło się to coraz trudniejsze. Ale ile można. Po jakimś czasie Astrid postanowiła odciąć się od wszystkiego na chwilę i zagłębiła się w las. Czkawka martwiąc się kwestią mordercy ruszył za nią. Znalazł ją siedzącą na małej skarpie obok jeziorka. Patrzyła w taflę wody, więc od razu zauważyła stojącego za nią Czkawkę. - Śledziłeś mnie? - Mogłaś powiedzieć gdzie idziesz. - Wolałam uniknąć sytuacji, w której dwóch pijanych chłopaków idzie za mną do lasu. - Aha. Prawie pasuję do opisu, tylko że jestem jeden i jeszcze na wpół trzeźwy. - Jeszcze. - Trafne spostrzeżenie. Mogę się przysiąść? - A siadaj jak chcesz. - Też wypiłaś? - Kieliszek szampana. - Szampana? Na stołach widziałem tylko piwo. - Byłam w barze. - Nie wnikam. - Ładny księżyc nieprawdaż. - Taaa. - odparł Czkawka wspominając poprzedni raz kiedy widział taki księżyc będąc w lesie. - Jak dobrze znasz ten las? - Ten? Całkiem dobrze. Pamiętam jak kilka razy bywałam tutaj z dziewczynami jak jeszcze byłyśmy piękne. Stare czasy... - Według mnie nadal jesteś piękna. - Weź, bo znów się porumienię. - Przecież mówiłem, że wyglądasz słodko jak się rumienisz. Siedząc tak sam na sam zbliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej, aż Astrid zapragnęła czegoś więcej i oparła się o ramię bruneta jednocześnie splatając ich dłonie i zamykając oczy. Poczuła się błogo. Była szczęśliwa, że jednak tu przyszedł. - Więc to takie uczucie leżeć na czyimś ramieniu... - Wybacz, ale strasznie kościsty jestem. - zażartował Czkawka, a Astrid zachichotała wesoło. - Nie o to mi chodzi. To pierwszy raz, kiedy jestem z jakimś chłopakiem tak blisko... - Witaj w klubie. - Myślałam, że ktoś taki jak ty jest rozchwytywany przez dziewczyny. - powiedziała Astrid zdziwiona podnosząc głowę. - Taki jak ja? Wyjaśnij, bo chyba cię nie rozumiem... - No... przystojny. - Przystojny? Ja? - No tak. - To co, wyleżałaś się? Możemy wracać? - Chodźmy. Astrid wstała energicznie i uczepiła się jego ręki. Szli tak przez las, aż po chwili dostrzegli przed sobą postać mężczyzny. Czkawka odsunął od siebie Astrid i wysunął się przed nią. - Przepraszam, szuka pan czegoś? - Tak, twojej panny! Mężczyzna rzucił się z nożem na Astrid, jednak drogę zagrodził mu Czkawka. - Przesuń się chłopcze. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby stała ci się krzywda. - Za późno na to. - A więc dołączysz do niej! Mężczyzna spróbował dźgnąć Czkawkę nożem, lecz ten odepchnął Astrid i korzystając z rozpędu uciekł w drugą stronę. - Schowaj się i nie przeszkadzaj! Szczerbatek, przydałaby się pomoc. - Już lecę. Będę za dwie minuty. W tym czasie napastnik wykonał kolejną szarże w stronę bruneta. Czkawka znów ominął ostrze i przyjął defensywną pozycję. Jednak popełnił jeden błąd i sprawił, że napastnik stał między nim a Astrid. Korzystając z tego faktu mężczyzna zrobił nagły zryw i pobiegł w stronę blondynki wyprowadzając cios nożem z góry. W ostatniej chwili Czkawka zdołał osłonić Astrid i przyjął cios na lewy bark. Ostrze zagłębiło się prawie do rękojeści, a napastnik wykorzystał moment. Wypuścił nóż, uderzył bruneta w twarz i korzystając z impetu odlatującego oponenta wyszarpnął ostrze, pogłębiając tym samym ranę. Jednak to nie tym Czkawka się przejmował. - Nic ci nie jest? - Ch-hyba nie... - odparła przerażona Astrid. - Ty krwawisz! - zakrzyknęła widząc zdemolowany bark Czkawki. - Ważne, że jesteś cała. Zostań tu i nie wychylaj się. - To głupota, uciekajmy! - Nie. Muszę to skończyć. - powiedział brunet trzymając się za ramię i podnosząc z ziemi. Napastnik wykonał kolejną szarżę, ale Czkawka wiedział co musi zrobić. Złapał przeciwnika i wykorzystując jego pęd zdołał wykonać półobrót i wyrzucić przeciwnika z daleka od siebie i Astrid. W momencie, kiedy mężczyzna zarył w ziemię na arenie pojawił się nowy zawodnik - Drago Knight. Nagle przedni pancerz otworzył się i ukazał... puste wnętrze. Astrid była zadziwiona. -'' Czy to możliwe, że Drago Knight to tylko pusta zbroja?'' - jej zdziwienie wzrosło nawet bardziej gdy zobaczyła jak Czkawka wchodzi do zbroi, a pancerz się zamyka. Po chwili Drago Knight z pasażerem zaczęli się ruszać. W idealnym momencie, by zablokować kolejne pchnięcie nożem. Ostrze ześlizgnęło się po pancerzu zostawiając po sobie zarysowaną powierzchnię. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile to kosztowało? Czkawka wyprowadził kontrofensywę i zadał napastnikowi kilka ciosów, wytrącając mu przy tym nóż. Przeciwnik zdołał wstać i wyciągnąć broń, zanim Czkawka do niego podbiegł. Zbroja w Szczerbocie musiała być lekka, żeby malutkie silniki umiejscowione w butach dały radę unieść konstrukcję nad ziemię. Efektem była zmniejszona odporność na pociski. Przeciwnik oddał strzał w kierunku Drago Knighta trafiając go w kolano. Kula nie przeszła na wylot spowolniona przez pancerz i utknęła w środku. Czkawka nie był przygotowany na starcie z kimś uzbrojonym w broń palną, ponieważ na żadnym z poprzednich miejsc zbrodni łusek nie odnaleziono. Nie mogąc ustać na jednej nodze, Drago Knight musiał oprzeć się o drzewo. Poturbowany napastnik łapał właśnie oddech, co oznaczało, że Czkawka musiał połamać mu kilka żeber. Brunet zdołał dojrzeć, jak mężczyzna patrzy spode łba w stronę Astrid i już wiedział co się święci. Nie zważając na rwący ból w kolanie rzucił się przed siebie. Zdołał zepchnąć Astrid z trajektorii pocisku, ale sam oberwał w klatkę piersiową. Brunet dostrzegł kątem oka, jak przeciwnik wyrzuca broń, która widocznie odmówiła posłuszeństwa i ruszył w kierunku noża. To był idealny moment na jakiś heroiczny zryw, ale cała energia go opuściła. Gdy mężczyzna chwycił nóż i zbliżył się do pary zamachnął się nożem i nagle... został odciągnięty na środek polany. Gdy się odwrócił szukając drugiego napastnika, Czkawce udało się dostrzec trzy haki, które wbiły się w barki i... kośc ogonową. Nagle na polanie pojawił się PZS, a za nim PZL. Po chwili z lasu wyszła też podstawowa zbroja Drago Knighta. Zdezorientowany morderca próbował salwować się ucieczką, jednak bez zbytnich efektów. Ostatnia z trzech zbroi zaczęła iść w stronę napastnika jednocześnie ładując akumulatorek. Nagle po metalowej lince przeskoczył impuls elektryczny, który zwalił mordercę z nóg. - Dzięki Szczerbek, gdybyś jeszcze był tak miły i wezwał policję. - Na początek zdejmę ci ten hełm, bo wentylacja szwankuje. Hełm odłączył się od zbroi i upadł na ziemię z głuchym dźwiękiem. 'Porucznik Gbur' Znów przyjechałem do szpitala, aby sprawdzić jak czuje się Czkawka. Chociaż od niego samego nie można się zbyt wiele dowiedzieć. Od całego zajścia nie obudził się. Lekarze pocieszają nas, że chłopak z tego wyjdzie, ale o wszystkim przekonamy się po jego przebudzeniu. Wszedłem głównym wejściem i udałem się do recepcji. Recepcjonistka powiedziała, że Czkawka ma już gościa, ale mogę do niego pójść. Znając życie, to napewno Stoick odwiedzał syna i będzie prawił mi kazanie... Odnalazłem pokój Czkawki i zajrzałem do środka. Obok jego łóżka siedziała jakaś dziewczyna. -'' To pewnie ona była z nim w lesie.'' Przez przypadek popchnąłem lekko drzwi, które zaskrzypiały zdradzając moją obecność. Blondynka podniosła szybko głowę wypuszczając jego dłoń ze swojego uścisku. Ciekawiło mnie, czy coś po między nimi jest? W każdym razie dziewczyna zabrała swoją torbę i wyszła rzucając pożegnanie przez ramię. Nie próbując zrozumieć kobiet podszedłem do łóżka Czkawki i obejrzałem leżącą kartę pacjęta. Bark został zszyty i powoli się goi. Gorzej jest z kolanem, a o klatce piersiowej lepiej nie mówić. Wciąż czekają z operacją do momentu, aż się obudzi. Nie wiem po co, ale nie jestem lekarzem, więc się nie wypowiadam. Niestety, ale teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać. 'Narrator' Po kilku dniach od powyższej wizyty Czkawka dał oznaki świadomości. Natychmiast powiadomiono o tym Stoicka i Porucznika Gbura, a następnego dnia wieści doszły także do Astrid. Dziewczyna udała się natychmiast do szpitala, ponieważ miała kilka pytań, a odpowiedzi na nie mógł udzielić tylko brunet. Pokonała świetnie znaną drogę korytarzami szpitala i dotarła do sali Czkawki. Akurat trafiła na moment, w którym pielęgniarka przeprowadzała diagnostykę sprawności. - Mogę z nim porozmawiać? - zapytała się Astrid pielęgniarki, która akurat zdążyła skończyć badania. - Tylko nie zbyt długo. Musi dużo odpoczywać. Pielęgniarka zostawiła Astrid i Czkawkę samych. Blondynka podeszła powoli do łóżka bruneta i usiadła na krześle. Następnie pochwyciła jego dłoń tak jak za każdym razem kiedy tu przychodziła. Po chwili usłyszała cichy głos Czkawki. - Astrid... znowu tutaj... - Skąd wiedziałeś? - Tylko ty masz taką drobną dłoń. - Czyli wiedziałeś, że ja tu przychodzę? I nie odezwałeś się ani słowem? - To nie tak... Już jakiś tydzień słyszałem, czułem zapachy i dotyk innych ludzi. Ale dopiero wczoraj otworzyłem oczy i zacząłem coś tam mówić. - Czkawka, musisz mi odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. - Śmiało, sądząc po tonie twojego głosu jest to coś poważnego... - Jesteś Drago Knightem? - Na to pytanie chyba masz odpowiedź... - Ale nie twoją. - Tak... tak jestem... - Czujesz coś do mnie? Czy po prostu byłam przynętą? - Nie wiem... - Jak to nie wiesz? - powiedziała Astrid, a w jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. - Po prostu nie wiem... Jakby na to nie spojrzeć jestem tylko człowiekiem... - Odpowiedz! - Przepraszam... - Nie przepraszaj, tylko odpowiedz! - błagała wręcz Astrid łamliwym głosem. - Przynęta... byłaś tylko przynętą... a czuję do ciebie to co do każdej innej dziewczyny... - Czyli jestem tylko jedną z wielu? - zapytała żałośnie Astrid nie próbując maskować łez. - Tak... To wystarczyło blondynce. Szybko wstała z krzesła i wybiegła z sali. - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zrozumiesz... 'Czkawka' Minął już miesiąc od akcji na ognisku. Na zewnątrz spadł już pierwszy śnieg. Bycie przykutym do łóżka na okres czterech tygodni dał mi się we znaki. Przeszedłem operację wyjęcia kuli z kolana i klatki piersiowej. Noga włożona w usztywnienie, a na całej reszcie w diabły bandaży i innych opatrunków. Przez kilka dni będę musiał chodzić na dodatkową rehabilitację, ale to nie może mi pokrzyżować planów. Muszę jakoś zmodyfikować pancerze, żeby mogły wspomagać mój bark i kolano. Chwilę przed wyjściem ze szpitala dostałem... własne kule. Przez najbliższych kilka godzin będę się uczył obsługi tego badziewia. Jakby to tak po krótce streścić... Jestem w dupie. Potraktowałem dziewczynę jak totalny śmieć, zaprzepaszczając tym samym swoje szanse u niej. Jeśli dodatkowo stracę możliwość pracy jako Drago Knight, to stracę wszystko... 'Astrid' Wczoraj Czkawka wyszedł ze szpitala. Przed naszą rozmową byłabym ucieszona, ale teraz targała mną mieszanina bólu, żalu i gniewu. Nie mogłam pogodzić się z faktem, że wszystko co robił, wszystko co mówił było kłamstwem. Naigrywał się ze mnie. Bawił moim kosztem. Pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę słabości i wpadłam. Zamiast skończyć nasze relacje tak jak z każdym innym, zapragnęłam czegoś więcej. Wydawało mi się, że jest idealny. Zapomniałam, że ludzie idealni nie istnieją. Wykorzystał mnie jak jakąś rzecz i po co? Żeby złapać jakiegoś bandytę i znów zyskać rozgłos? Dla nagrody? Powiedział, że dla niego nie jestem wyjątkowa. Widzocznie to działa w drugą stronę. Teraz staliśmy się sobie obcy, a ja głupia myślałam, że dziewczyny mogą mieć racje. Że może uda mi się w końcu kogoś znaleźć. Jednak pośpieszyłam się i teraz za to płacę. Nie mogę popełnić tego błędu następnym razem... Nie, nie może być następnego razu... 'Rozdział 6' Czkawka obudził się w swoim pokoju. Jedyną jego rozrywką przez ostatnie kilka dni była rozmowa ze Szczerbatkiem. Wykorzystał to na planowanie przyszłych działań. Dziś był poniedziałek i Czkawka nareszcie mógł pójść do szkoły. A co za tym idzie, zająć się sprawą Drago Knighta. I Astrid... Ona była drugim najczęściej pojawiającym się problemem w myślach Czkawki. Brunet wstał z łóżka i powoli - wspomagając się kulami - zszedł na śniadanie. Po posiłku wkuśtykał do windy i zjechał do garażu. Szczerbatek już tam na niego czekał kierując Nocną Furią. Z powodu obrażeń nogi i barku nie mógł kierować motocyklem, więc złapał za kierownicę i oddał pojazd Szczerbatkowi. Zaparkował na swoim ulubionym miejscu parkingowym i zsunął się z motocykla. Od Nocnej Furii do drzwi szkoły odprowadziły go spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych, którzy dawno nie widzieli bruneta. Jednak jedna osoba z tłumu miała inne spojrzenie. Jej niebieskie oczy wyrażały tylko obojętność względem niepełnosprawnego kolegi. Dzień zleciał leniwie, a Czkawka był mocno podminowany ciągłymi pytaniami od swoich znajomych na temat pochodzenia tych wszystkich obrażeń. Oczywiście Stella i Śledzik domyślali się skąd wzięły się rany na ciele bruneta. Gdy Czkawka kuśtykał w stronę motocykla podbiegł do niego Sączysmark. Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy miał coś poważnego do powiedzenia. - Dobrze, że cię złapałem. - Co się stało? - Za dwa tygodnie jest wigilia szkolno-klasowa i przed-przedwczoraj losowaliśmy komu kupujemy prezenty. Oczywiście lekko się zamienialiśmy. Specjalnie dla ciebie udało nam się zachomikować Astrid. Trzymaj. - Po prostu pięknie... ''Dzięki za info. A kogo miałem wcześniej, przed tymi wszystkimi roszadami? - Wychowawcę. - To życie mi uratowałeś. - No pewnie. - powiedział Sączysmark klepiąc bruneta po ramieniu. - Ała! To jest to zaszyte... - Sorka stary! Myślałem, że to jest to zdrowe! - Nie szkodzi... ''Raczej powinieneś przepraszać, za wybranie mi jej. - Dokąd? - Stary garaż. - Masz jakiś plan? - Ja zawsze mam plan. Szczerbatek zawiózł Czkawkę do starego garażu. Przez ponad miesiąc pozostawania kompletnie pustą, zaczęła zapełniać się kurzem i pajęczynami. Wtedy Czkawka zrozumiał, że to nie jest odpowienie miejsce. Podjął decyzję o przeniesieniu kryjówki. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokąd, ale musiał to zrobić. Postanowił poszukać naturalnych schronień - jaskiń. Założył mocno poobijany PZL i dosiadł Smoczej Furii. Skierował się do lasu. Berk było odcięte od świata naturalnym murem - górami. Nikt nie zapuszczał się do jaskiń kryjących się w ich wnętrzu, więc mogą one być dobrą kryjówką. Uruchomił sonar i przeskanował pobliskie wejścia, aby stworzyć trójwymiarową mapę podziemi. Wybrał najobszerniejszą z grot i udał się od jej wejścia. Było ono dobrze ukryte pod całą masą lian i korzeni. Czkawka przedarł się przez mur i wszedł do środka. Uruchomił noktowizję w wizjerze i rozejrzał się po jaskinii. Odchodziło z niej kilka korytarzy, z których wypływały strumienie. Wpadały one do jeziorka przy jednej ze ścian. Grota wydawała się idealna. Jednak nie będzie mogła służyć jako zwykły garaż. Skoro Czkawka odrzucił Astrid, żeby nie groziło jej niebezpieczeństwo, to co z jego ojcem? Jeśli ktoś odkryje jego tożsamość, to każda osoba, która go zna znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie. To nie będzie kryjówka. To będzie dom. 'Czkawka' Przemierzałem korytarze w poszukiwaniu najoptymalniejszego miejsca na początek budowy. W końcu zdecydowałem, że najlepiej będzie zacząć od wejścia. Wróciłem do głównej groty i korzystając z projektorów zaplanowałem rozmieszczenie obecnych sprzętów i pojazdów. Jednak byłem pewnien, że kilkoma pancerzami i motocyklem nie wiele zdziałam. Wkrótce będę potrzebował jakiejś siły ognia. Czegoś cięższego. Najpierw musiałem załatwić jakieś materiały. W tym celu udałem się do Pyskacza, który miał wtyki w kilku fabrykach i hurtowniach, więc bez problemu skołował mi trochę budulca i elektroniki. Jeśli chodzi o technologię, to udałem się do firmy, w której pracował mój ojciec. Poprosiłem o tajne spotkanie z działem badawczym i prezesem firmy. Mój tata sprawuje pieczę nad laboratorium i wytwórnią prototypów. Poprosiłem o wsparcie w dziedzinie technologii, które zostało mi udzielone. Korzystając z okazji złożyłem zamówienie na... czołg. Ale nie jakąś powolną kupę złomu. Optymalne połączenie siły ognia i manewrowości. Zanim zdążyłem załatwić wszystkie ważne sprawy, złapał mnie wieczór. Wróciłem do domu i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Nie dość, że musiałem planować kryjówkę, chodzić do szkoły, to na dodatek dzięki Sączysmarkowi wybrać prezent dla Astrid. Dziewczyny, która wolałaby mnie więcej na oczy nie widzieć. Na całe szczęście, za jakiś czas będzie to możliwe. Z samego rana doczłapałem się do motocykla i pojechałem do szkoły. Po skończonych zajęciach przerzuciłem się na Smoczą Furię i pojechałem do miejsca, gdzie znajomy Pyskacza dostarczył materiały. Było tego całkiem sporo i powinno wystarczyć na podstawy. I tak wyglądały kolejne dwa tygodnie. Sen, szkoła, kryjówka. Sen, szkoła, kryjówka. I tak cały czas. Nim się obejrzałem był już ostatni tydzień przed feriami Snoggletogowymi. Obudziłem się w poniedziałek i zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. Zostały mi trzy dni na zakup prezentu dla Astrid! Na zakup, to aż nadto czasu tylko, że ja nawet nie wiem co jej dać. Zdesperowany chwyciłem się ostatniej deski ratunku. - Ej, Heathera. - O Czkawka. Cześć przystojniaku. - Słuchaj, mam problem i musisz mi pomóc. - To chyba jakaś gruba afera... O co chodzi? - No więc, muszę kupić prezent dla Astrid, ale nie wiem co jej się spodoba. - A nie możesz po prostu podejść do niej i się zapytać? - Powiedzmy, że lekko mnie nienawidzi... - Ale przecież byliście we dwoje na ostatnim ognisku. - No tak, ale to wtedy się wszystko zaczęło, a potem już było z górki... długo by mówić... - Czyli jesteś wolny, tak? - A jaki to ma związek z prezentem dla Astrid? - Bo Mira zaczyna lekko wzdychać na twój widok. - A ona nie ma chłopaka? - Miała, ale ostatnio go rzuciła, jak się dowiedziała, że woli chłopców, a z nią był tylko dla niepoznaki. - Uuu... Ciężka rzecz. Zrobiła mu coś? - Jeszcze nie, ale z nią nic nie wiadomo. - A wracając do prezentu, masz jakiś pomysł? - Może na to nie wygląda, ale Astrid lubi naszyjniki. Ma taki, który nosi zawsze, kiedy ma wydarzyć się coś ważnego. Taki jej talizman na szczęście. - I to ma mi pomóc? - Ale ty jesteś młot... Dobra zrobimy tak. Spotkaj się ze mną pod moim domem. Wiesz gdzie to jest? - Tak, raz podwoziłem tam Astrid. - Przyjedź do mnie tak około 15. Pojedziemy do centrum handlowego i tam poszukamy czegoś dla Astrid. Umowa stoi? - Cóż mogę powiedzieć, do zobaczenia o ustalonej godzinie. 'Astrid' Właśnie weszłam do szkoły i pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy, to pewna para stojąca niedaleko wejścia. Z marszu rozpoznałam kruczoczarną Heatherę i bruneta, który wzbudzał we mnie tylko nienawiść. Postanowiłam podsłuchać ich rozmowę. To niby nie kulturalne, ale co tam. Jednak udało mi się usłyszeć tylko koniec rozmowy. - ...do zobaczenia o ustalonej godzinie. Czkawka oddalił się, a ja napędzana ciekawością podeszłam do Heathery. - Astriś! - rzuciła lekko przestraszona. - Długo tu tak stoisz? - Wystarczająco. Czego od ciebie chciał? - A tak tylko podszedł porozmawiać. - Nie wierzę ci. - No dobra. Zapraszał... mnie na randkę. - Ciebie! - wypaliłam. - Tak. Co w tym dziwnego? W końcu nie jest zajęty... - Ale ty jesteś! - To taka przyjacielska randka. A teraz jeśli mi wybaczysz, muszę lecieć, bo się spóźnię na lekcje. - Coś mi tu ostro śmierdzi... 'Narrator' Czkawka podjechał pod dom Heathery o ustalonej godzinie. Zgasił silnik, a po chwili z domu wyszła dziewczyna. Przeszła przez ogródek i wsiadła na motocykl obejmując bruneta. Ten ruch przypomniał mu tą feralną niedzielę. Szybko jednak wyrzucił z pamięci przykre wspomnienia o dziewczynie ze snów i wyruszył wraz ze swoją pasażerką do centrum handlowego. Zaparkował na oznaczonym miejscu parkingowym i idąc za Heatherą udał się na zakupy. Zaraz na wstępie Czkawka dostrzegł kilku podejrzanych typków, którzy kręcili się przy jednym ze sklepów. Heathera zaciągnęła bruneta do jednego z jubilerów i zaczęła przeglądać różne naszyjniki i wisiorki. Kruczowłosa dziewczyna raz po raz pytała się bruneta czy w którymś mu się podoba. Nie raz wywołując uśmiech na ustach chłopaka. Mimo tego, że zwiedzili kilka sklepów nadal nie znaleźli czegoś odpowiedniego. W końcu trafili do jubilera, naokoło którego Czkawka wypatrzył podejrzanych ludzi. Zapewne ubierając się całością na czarno i stojąc w jednym miejscu z założonymi kapturami nie chcieli zwracać na siebie uwagi. Wewnątrz panował całkiem spory ruch. W kolejce do kasy stał jeden z podejrzanych. Czkawka stał w przy wystawie obok niego i udawał, że przegląda biżuterię. W rzeczywistości czekał, aż popełnione zostanie przestępstwo. Nie miał czasu skoczyć po zbroję, więc tym razem musiał działać w cywilu. Po kilku minutach bezowocnego czekania zakapturzony mężczyzna podszedł do lady. Natomiast reszta bandy weszła do sklepu. - W czym mogę pomóc? - Oddawaj pieniądze i biżuterię, a zachowasz życie. - zarządał kapturnik wyciągając mały pistolet. - Szczerbatek, możesz to przeskanować? - Szmelc. Mały pistolet kalibru 9mm Parabellum. Często się zacina. Siedmionabojowy magazynek. - A reszta ekipy? - Ty, zabieraj się stąd! - Kij baseballowy, kastet i chyba gazrurka. - Głuchy jesteś?! - A ty głupi. Czkawka złapał wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę trzymającą pistolet. Złamał nadgarstek przeciwnika, a ten wypuścił broń. Następnie kopnął go w prawą nogę jednocześnie pchając za siebie, sprowadzając strzelca do parteru. Leżącego na ziemi uderzył łokciem poniżej mostka i w ostatniej chwili uniknął ciosu kija. Nadział się na kolesia z kastetem, który uderzył go w brzuch. Czkawka złapał go i wykręcił mu rękę za plecy, a ten jęknął z bólu. Brunet korzystając z okazji popchnął go na typa z kijem. Obaj wylądowali na ziemi, a pozostali zaczęli powoli okrążać Czkawkę. Wyprowadzony atak kilku przeciwników został płynnie skontrowany. Brunet zszedł do parteru i zgrabnie opuścił zbitą kupę. Podniósł leżący obok pistolet i zaczął mierzyć do przeciwników. - A teraz, albo się wyniesiecie, albo ja to zrobię. - warknął brunet. Przerażeni napastnicy w pośpiechu opuścili sklep, przed którym czekali pracownicy ochrony. Jeden ze strażników wszedł do środka, żeby ocenić zniszczenia. Natychmiast zauważył chłopaka z bronią w ręku, który stał przy ladzie. - Rzuć broń! - Spokojnie. On nas ochronił. - Jeden chłopak rozbroił sporą grupę przeciwników. A jeden miał pistolet. Uprawiasz jakieś sztuki walki? - Można tak powiedzieć... - Dziękujemy, że przytrzymałeś ich do naszego przyjścia. - A ja za uratowanie sklepu i zapewne również życia. Przyglądająca się wszystkiemu Heathera stała jak wryta. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia o niczym, co przed chwilą widziała. Cały czas była skupiona na Czkawce, który właśnie uratował życie jej i wszystkich innych w sklepie. - Chyba już wiem o co chodzi Mirze... - Mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć młody człowieku? - Szukam prezentu dla dziewczyny. - Opowiedz mi coś o niej. - Ma blond włosy i piękne błękitne oczy, w które można patrzeć wieczność. Lubi naszyjniki i uważa je za amulet szczęścia. - A, brzmi jak wymarzona. - Prawda, bo taka właśnie jest. - Jeśli chodzi o mój gust, to poleciłbym ten naszyjnik z szafirem. Normalnie są one niebieskie, wręcz granatowe. Ale ten został specjalnie wypolerowany. Cała oprawka jest wykonana ze złota. Całość powinna pasować do oczu i włosów wybranki. - Biorę. Ile kosztuje? - Na mój koszt. - Nie, naprawdę nie mogę. - Nalegam. Przyjmij to jako podziękowanie za uratowanie życia. - Jeśli stawia pan to w takim świetle, to odmowa byłaby nie na miejscu. Dziękuję. Chodź Heathera. Znalazłem prezent idealny. - Szerokiej drogi. - pożegnał bohatera jubiler. Czkawka i Heathera opuścili centrum handlowe. Na dworze zaczynało już zmierzchać i padał drobny śnieg. - Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? - Jakoś tak... samo się złożyło. - Chyba już wiem co widzi w tobie Mira... - Tylko się nie zakochuj. Sączysmark urwałby mi łeb, gdyby się dowiedział, że wyciągam jego dziewczynę na miasto. - W razie czego powiedz, że to był mój pomysł. Mnie na pewno wybaczy. - Ta. Czkawka odwiózł Heatherę i wrócił do domu. Zapakował prezent i poszedł spać. 'Astrid' Już środa, a ja nie mam pomysłu na prezent. Oczywiście dzięki dziewczynom muszę kupować prezent temu dupkowi. Jednak święta, to święta. Trudno, muszę coś wykombinować. Może chłopaki będą mieli jakiś pomysł. Zaraz na wejściu usłyszałam podejrzane rozmowy w szatni, więc postanowiłam to sprawdzić. - Mówię wam, był taki dzielny. A żebyście widziały jak ich załatwił. - Heathera trzymaj uczucia na wodzy. Pamiętaj, że jesteś w szczęśliwym związku... - To że jestem w związku, nie znaczy, że nie mogę komplementować innych chłopaków. A tak w ogóle, to ty też się w nim podkochujesz. - Ale ja jestem wolna! - Astrid też jest. Czyli, obydwie będziecie się o niego biły? - Czkawka powiedział, że między nim a Astrid nic nie ma, ale szczerze w to wątpię. - Myślisz, że on ją kocha? - Nawet jeśli, to nie rozumiem, dlaczego jej tego po prostu nie powie? - Nie oceniajmy ich pochopnie. Może jest coś, o czym nie wiemy? - Cześć dziewczyny. - Astrid! - zakrzyknęły razem. - Coś ostatnio za bardzo lubisz się skradać. - O czym rozmawiacie? - A pomagamy Mirze poderwać Czkawkę. - Wcale, że nie! - A właśnie, że tak. - Wcale nie. - Wcale tak. - Nie! - Tak! - Zamknijcie się obie! - Wiecie może, co mogę mu kupić jako prezent? - Czkawce? - Może niech Mira pójdzie i się go zapyta? - Dziewczyny, pytam serio... - No dobra, chyba mam pewien pomysł. 'Rozdział 7' - Czkawka, wstawaj! - O co chodzi Szczerbek? - Za parę minut masz szkołę. Może powinieneś przystopować z pracą w Leżu? - Nie ma mowy. Pracuję nad nim już trzeci tydzień, a roboty nie ubywa. - Może gdybyś skołował jakąś pomoc, to mógłbyś się odprężyć. - Coś w tym jest... Zastanowię się nad tym. Brunet wstał z łóżka i udał się do szkoły zabierając ze sobą prezent dla Astrid. Na drogach leżały prawdziwe zaspy, przez co Czkawka nie mógł wykorzystać pełnego potencjału Nocnej Furii. Z tego powodu o mały włos nie spóźnił się na rozpoczęcie wigilii. Na potrzeby tego dnia zostały odwołane wszystkie zajęcia dydaktyczne, żeby uczniowie mogli spędzić ten dzień na składaniu życzeń. Na samym wejściu dostrzegł spory ruch na korytarzu. Chłopaki i dziewczyny chodziły z prezentami szukając osób, którym miały je wręczyć. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, że największym wyzwaniem nie będzie znalezienie Astrid, ale zmuszenie jej do przyjęcia prezentu. W istocie odnalazł ją dość szybko, ale nie chciał podchodzić do niej, gdy rozmawiały z resztą dziewczyn. Wolał zagadać do niej gdy będzie sama. Długo na okazję nie musiał czekać. Szybkim ruchem podszedł do Astrid. Blondynka wyrażnie spoważniała na jego widok. - Czego chcesz? - Żadnego dzieńdobry? Cześć? Pieprz się? - Bardzo ci się poczucie humoru wyostrzyło. - Zawieśmy to. Na ten jedeń dzień. - Zgoda, jeśli będziesz trzymał się ode mnie z daleka. - Umowa stoi. Kupiłem ci prezent. - powiedział Czkawka wyjmując małe pudełeczko. - A to ci dopiero. Ja też mam coś dla ciebie. - Astrid wyjęła ze swojej torby skórzaną kurtkę. - Wiem, że lubisz w takich chodzić, więc pomyślałam, że takiej jeszcze nie masz. - Jest cudowna. - Naprawdę? - Tak. Dużo kieszeni, fajny wygląd. Ćwiekowana. Żyć nie umierać. - Czyli ci się podoba? - Pewnie. Otwórz swój. - To nie jest pierścionek do oświadczyn? - Nie. Astrid otworzyła prezent i ujrzała w środku złoty naszyjnik z błękitnym szafirem w kształcie serca. - Jest, jest piękny... Dziękuję... - Nie ma za co. To ten, będę się zbierał. - Zaczekaj. Powiedz mi prawdę. - Prawdę? - Czy naprawdę nic do mnie nie czujesz? - To jest trochę skomplikowane... - Bardziej tak, czy bardziej nie? - Mówię, że to skomplikowane. Dobra, niech stracę. Wiesz, kim jestem w nocy, a czasami za dnia? - Bohaterem... - Bardzo potężnym człowiekiem. A potężni ludzie mają potężnych wrogów. Wyjaśnię ci to po krótce na pewnym przykładzie. Kiedyś, miałem siostrę. Była podobna do Miry, tylko miała ciemniejsze włosy. Wtedy jeszcze nim nie byłem. Nie byłem Drago Knightem. Ścigałem się w osiedlowych sprintach. Byłem dobry. Za dobry. Pewnego dnia drogę zajechał mi pewien mężczyzna. Powiedział, że poszukują ludzi takich jak ja. Kierowców, którzy dobrze jeżdżą. Nie zgodziłem się. A teraz mojej siostry tu nie ma. Od tamtej pory nie usiadłem za kierownicą. I nie mam zamiaru. A teraz przepraszam cię, ale chciałbym poskładać życzenia reszcie paczki. Wesołego Snoggletoga i uważaj na sylwestra. - Sączysmark będzie organizował coś na sylwestra. Wpadniesz? - Jeszcze nie wiem. Pamiętaj, że zawieszenie broni jest tylko na dzisiaj. - Zapamiętam. Chyba. 'Czkawka' Po uroczystej przemowie pani dyrektor i złożeniu wzajemnych życzeń zasiedliśmy do wigilii. Ja siedziałem razem z Mirą obok Sączysmarka i Heathery. Natomiast Astrid zaraz za swoją przyjaciółką. Bliźniaki oraz para samorządu siedziała po drugiej stronie stołu. Jedliśmy i śmialiśmy się wspominając kilka zabawnych sytuacji z naszej krótkiej znajomości. Około godziny 13 zaczęły wykruszać się pierwsze osoby. Mnie też zaczęła nachodzić ochota na opuszczenie zabawy, ale to była jedyna okazja, żeby się zabawić przed powrotem do budowy Leża. Postanowiłem więc zostać i cieszyć się chwilą przerwy. Po pewnym czasie Sączysmark powiedział, że ma coś ważnego do przekazania. - Dobra. Jak już się pewnie rozeszło, organizuję imprezę sylwestrową. Będą fajerwerki, petardy i alkohol. I wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni. Nie przyjmuję odmów. Macie się pojawić co do jednego. Pomyślałem, że sylwestra mógłbym sobie odpuścić, ale to była kolejna okazja na zrobienie sobie przerwy. Z moich głębokich myśli wyrwał mnie głos Miry. - Przychodzisz? - Pewnie tak. Jeszcze do końca nie wiem. - Aha... - A co? - Nic, tak się pytam... - Podobam ci się. - Skądże! Wiesz jakby zareagowali moi rodzice na wieść, że chodzę z członkiem gangu motocyklowego? - Nikt nie mówił, że jestem członkiem gangu. Jeżdżę motocyklem, bo nie mam samochodu, a na pieszo zajmuje zbyt dużo czasu. - Ale im nic nie przełożysz... - Wyczuwam nutkę żalu w twoim głosie, czyli jednak ci się podobam. - Przestaniesz w końcu?! - Nie. - Sam się prosiłeś! - Mira rzuciła się na mnie i zaczęła łaskotać. A ponieważ byłem silniejszy, to błyskawicznie udało mi się odwrócić przebieg wydarzeń. - No dobra! Przestań! - I następnym razem tego nie rób. - dorzuciłem zwycięsko. Kątem oka dostrzegłem lekkie drygnięcie mięśni na twarzy Astrid. Pewnie chciała coś powiedzieć, ale dlaczego się powstrzymywała? Po całej imprezie chciałem jeszcze wpaść do Leża i spróbować coś pokombinować, ale od tego pomysłu odwlekł mnie Szczerbatek. Wróciłem do swojego domu i rzuciłem się do łóżka. Praktycznie większość ferii spędziłem w Leżu nadrabiając zaległości. Oprócz samego dnia Snoggletoga, który spędziłem z tatą w apartamencie. Nasze rozmowy szybko zeszły na postać Drago Knighta i pewnych schematów. - Tato, mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Wal śmiało. - Guardian, Predator, Assault. - Więc już wiesz. - Wiem o wszystkim, co dzieje się w dokumentach. No i co to za projekty? - Już ci mówię. Pancerz typu Guardian - majstersztyk kontroli tłumu. Robiony na zamówienie policji do tłumienia zamieszek. Armatka wodna, tarcza balistyczna, potężny zasięgowy paralizator. Pancerz typu Assault - typowy wchodzisz-mordujesz-wychodzisz. Robiony dla armii. Ściśle przylega do ciała nie spowalniając ruchów. Można używać skonfigurowanej z nim broni palnej. Posiada wspomaganie poruszania, czyli egzoszkielet i hak wspinaczkowy. Pancerz typu Predator - niewykrywalność stuprocentowa. Patrzyliśmy na niego wszystkim i nic go nie dostrzegło. Raz nawet go zgubiliśmy, ale po jakimś czasie się znalazł. Zamiast hełmu jak w poprzednich dwóch jest kaptur. Kotwiczka i małe silniczki w butach. Powiązany jest z nim pewien projekt. - Artemis... - Tak. Pneumatyczny łuk, który po odpowiednim skalibrowaniu miota strzały dalej niż kusza. - Jak się tego używa? - Montujesz do jednego z karwaszy w Predatorze. - Chcę. - Które? - Jak to które? Wszystkie. Ale same schematy. Sam muszę je przejrzeć. 'Narrator' Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się nowy rok. Czkawka przebywał właśnie w Leżu i przeglądał schematy, co jakiś czas zmieniając kilka elementów. Gdy ostatecznie ukończył modyfikowanie pancerzy, przesłał na serwery gotowe plany. Zmienił jednak ich nazwy na Thor, Odyn i Loki. Natomiast łuk zostawił, bo nie znał się na łucznictwie. Wstał zza swojego biurka i rozejrzał się po jaskinii. Na jednej ze ścian stały stare pancerze, które niedługo znajdą zmienników. Blisko dodatkowego wyjścia powietrznego zostało zbudowane małe lądowisko do pionowego startu i lądowania. Natomiast po środku jeziorka znalazła miejsce platforma parkingowa. Z dogodnym dojazdem na zewnątrz. Do pełnego ukończenia zostało jeszcze połączenie wszystkich stacji siecią kładek i schodów. Na montarz czekał też centralny komputer i serwerownia Szczerbatka. I rzecz najważniejsza - mieszkanie Czkawki. Im dłużej myślał o przeprowadzce, tym większe miał wątpliwości co do konieczności owego czynu. Nie miał jednak czasu rozwlekać się nad takimi sprawami. Za dwa dni był sylwester, a Czkawka obiecał się zjawić. Tak jakby. Jednak zapomniał o najważniejszym. Gdzie mieszka Sączysmark? Brunet przedzwonił do Mieczyka i zapytał się o adres gospodarza. Po 'krótkiej' wymianie zdań Czkawka wyciągnął od niego potrzebne informacje i zakończył rozmowę. Jako, że był w domu, nie mając nic innego do roboty położył się na swoim łóżku. Spojrzał na stolik stojący obok jego łóżka. A raczej na zdjęcie tam się znajdujące. Były na nim trzy osoby. Sam Czkawka, jego ojciec i... zaginiona siostra bliźniaczka. Brunet przyglądał się dziewczynie, której nie widział już ponad półtora roku. Miała takie same brązowe włosy i zielone oczy jak chłopak stojący obok niej. Czkawka oddałby wiele, żeby znów móc zobaczyć się ze swoją siostrą. Dwa dni później, Czkawka szykował się właśnie na imprezę u Sączysmarka. Na wstępie zapowiedział ojcu, że nie wie o której wróci, więc niech się nie martwi. Około godziny siódmej wieczorem chłopak wyjechał z garażu. Po kwadransie opuścił gęściej zabudowane centrum i skierował się na obrzeża. Po kolejnych 10 minutach dotarł pod dom Sączysmarka. Wjechał z cichym pomrukiem na podwórko. Na miejscu zastał gospodarza i jego dziewczynę obściskujących się w najlepsze. - Ekhm. - parka omal nie spadła na ziemię widząc bruneta. - O stary! Musisz coś zrobić z tym silnikiem, bo za cicho chodzi! - Ani mi się śni. Za dużo zabawy z tym jest. - Dobra chojrak. Jak już jesteś, to pomożesz mi podłączyć cały sprzęt do fajerwerek. - Odpalanie sekwencyjne? - Ta. Impulsami elektrycznymi zamiast ogniem. - Jednak elektryk za znajomego to całkiem dobra partia. - A co żeś myślał? Sączysmark z pomocą Czkawki zdołał ustawić i zaprogramować system odpalania fajerwerek na kilka minut przed przyjazdem kolejnych gości. Trzy godziny przed północą dziewięcoro przyjaciół siedziało już w salonie Sączysmarka popijając piwo. W czasie, gdy czekali oni na północ, na dworze zaczął padać gęsty śnieg. Po godzinie warstwa białego puchu sięgała już do kolan. A na 30 minut przed odpaleniem fajerwerek niemożliwym stało się otwarcie drzwi. - I co my teraz zrobimy? - Spokojnie, razem z Sączysmarkiem uzbroiliśmy fajerwerki, więc możemy je pooglądać z balkonu. - Czkawka, a mówiąc uzbroiliśmy masz na myśli ustawienie godziny odpalenia? - No tak... Czyli tego nie zrobiłeś. Chodź. - Dokąd? - Na balkon. Ktoś musi mi pokazać gdzie jest stacja. Czkawka i Sączysmark weszli schodami na górę i udali się do jednego z pokoi. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Panował niemiłosierny chłód. Czkawka zdjął spodnie i kurtkę, zostając w koszulce i bokserkach. - Ty, co ty odpier***asz?! - A jak myślisz? Ciepło mojego ciała będzie topiło śnieg i zamoczy mi ciuchy. Muszę mieć coś suchego na zmianę. Inaczej dostanę szoku termicznego. - Nie wiedziałem, że tego uczą na twoim kierunku. - Nie uczą. Czkawka wskoczył do śniegu i momentalnie w nim zniknął. Po chwili udało mu się wydostać na powierzchnię. Kierując się radami Sączysmarka odnalazł moduł sterujący. Ustawił moment odpalenia na północ i wrócił pod balkon. Podskoczył i złapał rękę Sączysmarka, a ten wciągnął go na górę. - I jak? - Zzzrobbbione. - odpowiedział brunet trzęsąc się z zimna. - Ładuj sie do środka zanim zamarzniesz. Czkawka zarzucił same spodnie i został w mokrej koszulce. Sączysmark pomógł mu zejść na dół. Roztrzęsiony brunet wywołał uśmiechy na twarzach wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez kąśliwej uwagi ze strony Heathery. - Trzeba teraz załatwić trójosobowe łóżko, żeby Astrid i Mira mogły go dostatecznie rozgrzać. Nikomu nie wyrządziła tym krzywdy, ale wprawiła w głośny śmiech każdego. - Teraz pozostaje jeszcze tylko jedna kwestia. Jak my się stąd wydostaniemy? - A po ki wał się stąd wydostawać? Jak Czkawka zeskoczył z balkonu, to momentalnie zniknął pod śniegiem. Zanim dojdziecie do domu, to zdążycie ze 3 razy zamarznąć. Zostańcie u mnie na noc, a rano może śnieg stopnieje. - A zmieścimy się wszyscy? - Jest łóżko moich rodziców, dla mnie i Heathery. Bliźniaki mogą iść do mnie. Stella i Śledzik będą spać na materacu, a wasza trójka musi sama coś wymyślić. - Dziewczyny, możecie spać obydwie na kanapie? - Raczej się nie zmieścimy... - No to jedna na kanapę, a druga na fotel. - A Czkawka? - Zawsze może się wcisnąć na kanapę... - To raczej taki sobie pomysł. - Poza tym Astrid nie prześpi się z Czkawką. - Nie wiem, co jej przeszkadza... - Mira, czy masz jakieś uwagi odnośnie obecnej sytuacji? - Żadnych! - To dobrze, bo śpisz z Czkawką na kanapie. - Nie potrzeba. Walnę się gdzieś na podłodze. - Dlaczego nie ze mną... 'Mira' Wyszliśmy razem na balkon. Temperatura z każdą minutą spadała coraz niżej zera. W ostateczności musieliśmy stać blisko siebie, żeby móc się ogrzewać wzajemnie. Równo o północy zaczęły po kolei strzelać fajerwerki. Najpierw małe petardki u sąsiadów, a potem nasza bateria. Po pięciu minutach wszystkie wybuchy ucichły. Oczywiście oprócz kilku napaleńców. Wróciliśmy do środka i zabraliśmy za rozkładanie miejsc do spania. Sączysmark i Heathera natychmiast poszli do pokoju rodziców, a bliźniaki do lokum gospodarza. Stella i Śledzik napompowali materac, a ja i Astrid ułożyłyśmy się wygodnie kanapie i fotelu. Czkawka oparł się o ścianę i spuścił głowę zamykając oczy. Nie mogąc zasnąć patrzyłam w jego stronę. Chciałam odgarnąć jego brunatną grzywkę, ciemniejszą od mojej, ale zawsze piękną. Chciałam znów spojrzeć w jego zielone oczy... takie jak moje. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale czułam, że coś nas łączy. Nie zakochanie, ale coś więcej. Zsunęłam się z kanapy próbując nikogo nie obudzić. Powoli podeszłam do Czkawki i usiadłam naprzeciwko. Praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki była jego cudowna twarz. Chciałam podnieść jego głowę i przyjrzeć mu się z bliska tak jak jeszcze nigdy. Nagle ktoś zakrył mi dłonia usta. Śledząc ciąg ramienia wróciłam do sylwetki bruneta. Nie spał i patrzył się na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczyma. Nie ze złością gdy przyłapuje się kogoś podglądającego, ale z dobrocią. W jego spojrzeniu było jeszcze coś... nadzieja. Powoli odsunął dłoń od moich ust. Druga ręka, która dotychczas się nie poruszała wykonała szybki ruch i znalazła się na moim ramieniu. Zamiast skóry poczułam metal, a po chwili ukłucie. Chciałam wydać jakiś dźwięk, ale znów mnie przed tym powstrzymał. Wstał powoli i skierował się do korytarza. Ruszyłam za nim jak zahipnotyzowana. Po chwili byliśmy już w garażu, gdzie stał jego motocykl. - Szczerbatek, musisz wykonać porównanie krwi. - Daj obie próbki. - Jedna jest moja. Podaj procent kompatybilności DNA. Muszę się upewnić. - Do kogo mówisz? - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie. Usiądź. - powiedział z powagą w głosie pokazując jeden ze stołków. - Odpowiedz mi na parę pytań. - D-dobrze. - odpowiedziałam niepewnie. - Miałaś brata, który zaginął prawie dwa lata temu. Został kierowcą dla gangu przemytników. - Tak. - Mieszkasz w rodzinie zastępczej. Trafiłaś tam po tym, jak dostałaś informację o śmierci swojego ojca. - Tak. - Twoja matka umarła gdy miałaś niecałe dwa lata. Byłaś wychowywana przez jednego rodzica. - Tak. - Jedyną ostoją dla ciebie był brat bliźniak. Brunet o przenikliwych zielonych oczach i fascynacji samochodami. Jeździł dobrze i prawie nigdy nie przegrał. Jego samochodem był czarny Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII. Z czerwonymi liniami na karoserii i neonem w tym samym kolorze pod spodem. - Skąd ty... - byłam zszokowana słuchając dokładnego opisu samochodu mojego brata. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Przed wylądowaniem w domu dziecka nosiłaś nazwisko Haddock. A twój brat miał na imię- - Czkawka. - dokończyłam ze łzami w oczach. Czy to oznacza, że jestem zakochana we własnym bracie? - Mam wyniki krwi. - No i co? - Zgodność łapie się w kryterium bliźniactwa. Innymi słowy, siedzisz przed swoją siostrą bliźniaczką. - Dzięki Szczerbek, bo się nie zorientowałem. To nie mnie miałeś przekonać, a ją. - Ale... Czkawka, czy... to znaczy, że my... jesteśmy... - Rodziną. Chodź, przytul się. Natychmiastowo skorzystałam z jego oferty. Bałam się, że to wszystko sen i zaraz zniknie, więc chciałam poczuć objęcia bruneta. Wtuliłam się w niego, a on nie zniknął. Był nadal przy mnie odwzajemniając uścisk, jakby bojąc się, że ja też mogę zniknąć. Jednak trwaliśmy tak kilka chwil. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu, a wkrótce nie chciałam ich powstrzymywać. Jednak to nie moje łzy jako pierwsze dotknęły podłogi. Z zielonych oczu Czkawki płynęły już kolejne krople pozostawiając po sobie ślad, którym podążały kolejne. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chciał kryć łez, po prostu nie mógł. Czułam, że coś w nim pęka. Jednak nie mogłam się dowiedzieć co... 'Narrator' Rodzeństwo obudziło się rano. Było wcześnie, wszyscy spali, a w domu było coraz zimniej. Czkawka postanowił znaleźć jakiś opał i rozpalić ogień w kominku. Zanim opuścił salon podszedł jeszcze do śpiącej Astrid. Była jeszcze piękniejsza kiedy spała. Dotknął jej policzka. Była zimna. Bardzo. Nienaturalnie zimna. - Szczerbatek, mamy problem. Podeślij pancerz. - Dokąd? - Kilka metrów na północ. Powiadom mnie o przybyciu. - Znów do kogoś mówisz. - To co ci teraz przekażę jest tylko dla twoich uszu. Jestem Drago Knightem. Wie o tym Astrid, Śledzik i Stella. Reszcie ani słowa. Bardzo nie pasuje mi tak ujemna temperatura w docieplanym domu. Sprawdzę co się dzieje i za jakiś czas wrócę. I jeszcze jedno, zajmij się Astrid. - Kochasz ją? - Transport dotarł. - Muszę już lecieć. Dokończymy tą rozmowę kiedy indziej. Dzięki Szczerbek. Uratowałeś mi skórę. - A nie możesz po prostu jej powiedzieć, że jest za przeproszeniem głupią szmatą i nie ma u ciebie szans? - Przecież ja ją kocham ty zakuty łbie! - Ludzie, wszystko komplikujecie. Czkawka zeskoczył z balkonu i znów zanurkował w śnieg, którego nie powinno tam być. Z trudem dotarł do pancerza. Będąc w środku ustawił wyszukiwanie kanałów radiowych. Samemu udał się do zakładu ojca. Wszedł do działu badań i zapukał do drzwi zarządu. - Potrzebuję Gnatochrupa i to jak najszybciej. - Testy polowe zakończyły się wczoraj, ale ze względu na trudne warunki nie dotarli jeszcze z powrotem. Prawdopodobnie schronili się w placówce. - Gdzie ona jest? - To są jej namiary. - odpowiedział naukowiec zapisując na kartce kilka cyfr. - Szczerbatek ustaw kurs na te współrzędne. - Potrzebuje pan jeszcze czegoś? - Miotacz ognia. Potężny. Najlepiej montowany na samochodzie. - Postaramy się coś na prędce sklecić. Zawiadomimy pana gdy skończymy. Czkawka wyszedł na dach i poszybował w stronę poligonu. Tymczasem w domu Sączysmarka, Mira starała się znaleźć w domu coś na rozpałkę w kominku. Jednocześnie modliła się, aby jej brat zdążył znaleźć przyczynę mrozu. Nagle usłyszała ciche pomruki. Wróciła do salonu i ujrzała przeciągającą się Astrid. - Cześć Astrid. - Hej Mira... Gdzie Czkawka, chyba spał u nas? I dlaczego tu jest tak zimno? - Spokojnie. On postanowił się rozejrzeć z szerszej perspektywy. - Znowu lata jako Drago Knight... Ups! Wygadałam się! On mnie za to zabije... - Nie zabije, bo ja już o nim wiem. - Skąd? - To mój brat bliźniak. Wybył z domu jakieś 30 minut temu. - Brat bliźniak? Mniejsza z tym. Musimy znaleźć jakiś materiał na rozpałkę. Drago Knight zbliżał się do ośrodka testowego. Wylądował na centralnym placu i udał się w stronę garaży. Drzwi otworzyły się po chwili ukazując stojący pojazd. Czarny lakier i czerwone elementy. Charakterystyczny wręcz element. Po chwili podszedł do niego jeden z testerów. Wyjaśnił mu po krótce sterowanie i obsługę sprzętu zamontowanego z pojeździe. Czkawka wsiadł do Gnatochrupa i ruszył z głośnym rykiem na drogi. Pędził opustoszonymi drogami do komisariatu. To miejsce też było zasypane, więc brunet musiał wchodzić przez dach. Wyskoczył z pojazdu używając katapulty i momentalnie znalazł się w środku. Nikt z obecnych na komisariacie nie miał żadnych informacji odnośnie ujemnej temperatury. Co gorsza, Pyskacz nie stawił się rano w pracy. Czkawka nie mógł się tym teraz przejmować. Musiał znaleźć źródło tego zimna i wyeliminować je, zanim komukolwiek stanie się krzywda. 'Rozdział 8' Czkawka kierował się właśnie do najzimniejszego miejsca w mieście. Dotarł do ogromnego wieżowca. Wbiegł do środka i... wsiadł do windy. Po kilkuminutowej jeździe był już na dachu. Na samym wejściu zastał kilku ludzi celujących w jego stronę. - Drago Knight! Spodziewałem się ciebię tu trochę wcześniej. - Wiesz, straszne korki były. - Ta, może jeszcze powiesz, że ci się guma w oponach topiła... - Pogięło cię? Mam gąsienice. - Trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wyrobię. Ile ty masz lat? - Wystarczająco dużo, żeby wiedzieć, że te oto karabinki do najszybszych nie należą. Zresztą jaka broń taka obsługa. Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - Jestem znanym kriogenikiem. Doktor Iceberg. - Nie słyszałem. - A o Wielkim Zamrażaczu? - Nie. - Nic? Kompletnie? Zero? - Czego ze zdania: nie, nie zrozumiałeś? - Po prostu go podziurawcie. Czkawka rzucił się między przeciwników uniemożliwiając im strzał. Szybko rozbroił czterech strzelców i znokautował ich w mgnieniu oka. Doskoczył do Iceberga i podniósł nad ziemię. - Jak odwrócić spadek temperatury!? - Nie da się. - odpowiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Jak odwrócić spadek temperatury!? - zapytał ponownie Czkawka wyprowadzając cios w szczękę Iceberga. - Czerwony przycisk. - wyjaśnił kriogenik wypluwając zęby. - Widzisz? Tak trudno. Drago Knight znokautował przestępcę i podszedł do ustawionej maszynerii. Nacisnął przycisk, a cały sprzęt wyleciał w powietrze ciskając bohaterem o ścianę. - Dobrze, że to jeszcze stary model... Czkawka zabrał nieprzytomnego doktora na komisariat. Zostawił go pod nadzorem policjantów i ruszył do domu Sączysmarka. Na miejscu zorientował się, że wszyscy już nie śpią i grzeją się przy kominku. Zapomniał jednak zdjąć zbroi i pokazał się przyjaciołom w pancerzu. - Widzę, że się nimi zajęłaś. - Drago Knight! Tutaj? - O cholera... Dobra, tak czy siak nie będę mógł ukrywać tego w nieskończoność. Jest coś, o czym muszę wam powiedzieć. - powiedział ściągając hełm. Nikt w pokoju nie był zdziwiony. Oprócz bruneta rzecz jasna. - Nie dziwicie się? Ani trochę? - Mira i Astrid rozmawiały o tobie trochę zbyt głośno. - Dziewczyny... I co ja z wami zrobię? - Musisz wytrzymać braciszku. - Wiem. Musisz kogoś poznać. Na pewno ucieszy się na twój widok. Czkawka zaprowadził Mirę do stojącego przed domem Sączysmarka Gnatochrupa. Wsiedli oboje i udali się do apartamentu bruneta. Wjechali windą na górę. Pierwszy do środka wszedł Czkawka. A zanim Mira. Stoick, który właśnie jadł śniadanie wstał skołowany z miejsca i ruszył w stronę syna. - Kto to jest? - Tato, to Mira Haddock. Moja siostra i twoja córka. - Witaj... tato. Stoick podbiegł do swoich dzieci i przytulił je mocno do siebie. Trwali tak razem, a po chwili na rodzeństwo zaczęły spadać łzy szczęścia ich ojca. 'Astrid' Mijał właśnie tydzień odkąd razem z Mirą zdradziłyśmy sekret Czkawki. Czułam się z tym źle, ponieważ mi zaufał, a ja go zawiodłam. Nie mniej jednak on sam nie wypominał mi tego. Wciąż myślałam o rozmowie jaką prowadziłam ostatnio z Mirą, która zamieszkała w apartamencie swojego ojca. - A mówi coś o mnie w domu? - Czkawka? - Tak. - Sam z siebie nie, ale czasami nuci taką jedną piosenkę. Coś o zakochanych. Leciało to mniej więcej tak. They don't know They can't see Who we are Fear is the enemy Hold on tight Hold on to me 'Cause tonight - A mogłabyś się go dopytać? - Bujasz się w moim bracie? - Gdzie ty miałaś oczy?! Spodobał mi się od pierwszego spojrzenia. - Dlaczego mu nie powiedziałaś? - Byłam zła, wiesz dlaczego, opowiadałam ci tą historię. Dzisiaj miała dać mi odpowiedź co do Czkawki. Trzęsłam się lekko ze zdenerwowania. Bałam się odrzucenia. Jednak nie dawało mi spokoju uczucie, że on coś jednak do mnie czuje. Na szczęście długo czekać nie musiałam. Oto przez drzwi przeszła Mira, a za nią jej brat. Poczekałam, aż brunet się oddali i szybko odciągnęłam jego siostrę na bok. - No i jak? - Nie próbuj z nim rozmawiać. - Dlaczego? - Proszę... - Mira, powiedz co się stało? - On cię kocha. Właśnie dlatego nie może z tobą być. Martwi się, że sprowadzi na ciebie nieszczęście. - Naprawdę? - zapytałam ze łzami nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co słyszę. - Tak. Ruszyłam do szatni, żeby móc sobie wszystko uporządkować. Między mną a nim. - Błagam cię Astrid, odłóż to. On jest załamany emocjonalnie. Nie wiesz jak zareaguje. - Gra jest warta świeczki. 'Czkawka' Po ujawnieniu mojej tajemnicy reszcie paczki i odstawieniu Miry do domu, pojechałem do działu badawczego. Zamontowałem przygotowany miotacz ognia i ruszyłem w miasto, aby stopić co groźniejsze dla ludzi zaspy. Po skończonej robocie wróciłem do firmy i odstawiłem miotacz, nie chcąc dodawać ciężkiemu i tak pojazdowi wagi. Minął już tydzień od tamtego incydentu i właśnie jechałem z moją siostrą do szkoły. Oczywiście motocyklem. Nagle szturchnęła mnie w plecy. - Co się stało? - zapytałem. - Mogę ci zadać pytanie? - Jeśli to kolejne w stylu: czy podobałam ci się zanim dowiedziałeś się, że jestem twoją siostrą, to nie. - Spokojnie, nie o to mi chodzi. - No to dajesz. - Co łączy ciebie i Astrid? - Naprawdę chcesz o tym rozmawiać? - Tak, to dla mnie ważne. - Pewnie Astrid ją o to poprosiła, ale nie chcę wyjść na chama przed własną siostrą. Niech jej będzie. Szczerbek przejmij sterowanie. Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć? - Czy ty ją kochasz? - Nie ma sensu kłamać... ''Tak. - Więc dlaczego powiedziałeś jej to wszystko, gdy obudziłeś się w szpitalu? - To dłuższa historia... - Mamy czas. Stoimy w korku. - Skoro tak... Weźmy na ten przykład prezydenta. Jest potężnym człowiekiem i ma swoich wrogów. Równie potężnych. Ja też jestem swego rodzaju potężnym człowiekiem. To stawia mnie jako cel. Spotykałem już kilku zabójców-amatorów. Ich kontakt ze mną nie kończył się dla nich zbyt dobrze. Wszyscy siedzą za kratami. Ale co jeśli pewnego dnia trafię na grubszą aferę i za sprzątnięcie mnie zapłacą profesjonaliście? Oni wiedzą, jak wywabiać swoje cele. Podejdą mnie i zaatakują z najboleśniejszej strony. Od strony rodziny i przyjaciół. Dlatego nie chcę jej narażać, ponieważ jeśli coś jej się stanie, to będę się winił do końca życia. A najprawdopodobniej sam je sobie odbiorę. - Jak możesz z takim stoickim spokojem mówić o popełnieniu samobójstwa? - zapytała się, a w jej głosie wyczułem przerażenie. - Bez Astrid nie mam sensu życia... - Ale nie mówiąc jej tego zabijasz się. - Jak to? - Kochać kogoś i nie móc z nim być, to największa tragedia. Nie dla ciała, ale dla umysłu. - Doceniam, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale nie wracajmy już nigdy do tego tematu. Dojechaliśmy do szkoły. Szczerbek zaparkował zwinnie i wystawił stopkę gasząc silnik. Zdjęliśmy kaski i weszliśmy do szkoły. Ja udałem się natychmiast do szatni, żeby zostawić swoją kurtkę na wieszaku. Zmieniałem właśnie buty, aż usłyszałem odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i ujrzałem dziewczynę z pięknymi blondwłosami i błękitnymi oczami pełnymi łez. Szykowałem się na najgorsze. Podeszła powoli i usiadła obok mnie. - Mira, powiedziała mi o wszystkim. - wydukała dziewczyna opierając się o mnie. - Więc już wiesz... - odparłem pozostając w bezruchu. - Dlaczego mi to robisz? - zapytała wtulając się we mnie. - Co masz na myśli? - odparłem zbity z tropu. - Dlaczego mnie odtrącasz? - wyjaśniła podnosząc na mnie wzrok. - Mira ci o wszystkim opowiedziała. - Ale chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. - Dobrze. Odtrącam cię, ponieważ nie chcę, żeby stało ci się coś złego. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego... - Więc wyjedźmy. - Nie mogę. Nie mogę opuścić miasta, które mnie potrzebuje. - Ale ja potrzebuję cię bardziej. - teraz patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Ja w jej załzawione błękitne głębie, a ona w moje zielone, zimne kamienie. - Proszę... chcę znowu być... bezpieczna, szczęśliwa... - Więc znajdź kogoś, kto cię nie skrzywdzi. Ponieważ ja zrobię to kiedy będziesz mnie najbardziej potrzebować. - Nie wierzę... ty taki nie jesteś... - Skoro nie taki, to jaki? - Przystojny... odważny... wrażliwy... osamotniony... - Jeśli nawet masz rację, to co we mnie widzisz? - Chłopaka... którego potrzebuję... któremu mogę zaufać... Z którym mogę się śmiać... i płakać... Dzielić smutki... i wesołe chwile... Jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to objąć ją ramieniem i przyciągnąć do siebie. Astrid przysunęła się do mnie i wtuliła jak tylko mogła dopasowując do każdej nierówności mojego ciała. Z moich oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Nie chciałem, żeby widziała mnie w takim stanie, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciałem jej teraz zostawiać samej. Trwaliśmy tak, a ja w końcu nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Odsunąłem się od niej i wsunąłem swoją dłoń pod jej podbródek. Podniosłem jej głowę i otarłem łzę, która spływała po jej policzku. Wyglądała tak ślicznie i niewinnie. Powoli zaczęliśmy zbliżać swoje twarze do siebie. Byliśmy już kilka milimetrów od siebie i w końcu się przełamałem. Złączyłem nasze usta w krótkim pocałunku. Chciałem się odsunąć, ale coś mnie powstrzymywało. Poczułem jej delikatną dłoń na swojej potylicy. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że nie mogę się od niej odsuwać. Nie mogę jej odrzucać. Przez te chwile, kiedy trwaliśmy złączeni pocałunkiem zrozumiałem jeszcze jedno. Jestem pierwszym chłopakiem w jej życiu, który zaczął coś dla niej znaczyć. Czułem, jak wiotczeje i oddaje się całkowicie w moje ramiona. Podniosłem moje ręce i złączyłem swoje dłonie na jej plecach przyciskając Astrid do siebie. Kiedy się odsunęliśmy, poczułem, że coś straciłem. Część mnie odeszła na zawsze razem z tym pocałunkiem. Wtedy, wypowiedziała słowa, których nigdy nie zapomnę. 'Narrator' - Też czujesz, jak ktoś się na ciebie patrzy? - To tylko Mira, która stoi w drzwiach od jakichś kilku minut. Astrid natychmiast oderwała się od bruneta i spojrzała speszona w stronę wejścia do szatni. Na jej ustach zagościł lekki uśmiech, albowiem w drzwiach nikogo nie było. Odwróciła się w stronę bruneta i wtuliła w niego. - Jesteś bardzo zabawny. - powiedziała po chwili. - I tylko twój. - Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - Nic, czego nie usłyszałaś od Miry. - Ale chcę od ciebie. - Kocham cię. - Ja cię też. - Powinniśmy chyba iść na lekcję. - A możemy tutaj zostać do przerwy? - zapytała się Astrid błagalnym tonem. - Proszę... - Dla ciebie wszystko... Czkawka postanowił zrobić sobię kilka dni wolnego, aby spędzić trochę czasu z Astrid. Oficjalnie nie byli jeszcze parą. Jeszcze. W związku ze swoimi wakacjami Czkawka nie wiedział o ucieczce z więzienia. A dokładnie ze skrzydła psychiatrycznego. Zbiegł niejaki Dagur. Od razu po ucieczce dostał sowitą zapłatę za złamanie i zabicie Smoczego Rycerza. Kilka dni po miłosnym wyznaniu, Czkawka postanowił zrobić kolejny krok i zaprosić Astrid na randkę. Nie za dużo wiedział o randkowaniu, a tutaj z pomocą przyszła mu jego siostra. Dała mu kilka porad i życzyła powodzenia. W piątek rano podszedł do Astrid i pocałował ją w usta na powitanie. - Zawsze będziemy się tak witać? - zapytała z uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to możemy- - Żartowałam. - przerwała mu blondynka przytulając się do bruneta. - Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może gdzieś wyskoczymy jutro? Tylko we dwoje. - Od kiedy z ciebie taki romantyk? - odparła Astrid. - Od poniedziałku. To co, idziemy? - Dokąd? - Znam taką fajną restaurację... - A stać cię? - Gdyby nie było, to bym nie wspominał... - Dobra. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. To będzie randka. - Myślałem, że już tego nie powiesz. - Czkawka zbierał się do odejścia, kiedy usłyszał głos Astrid. - Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? - szybko wrócił do blondynki i pocałował ją. - Bardziej chodziło mi o godzinę, o której po mnie przyjedziesz. - Fakt. 19 ci odpowiada? - Może być. - No to pa. - ''Strasznie całuśny się zrobił, ale jak dobrze mu to wychodzi. Sobotniego wieczoru Czkawka szykował się na pierwszą randkę w swoim życiu. Jego ojciec natychmiast to spostrzegł i zaczął naigrywać się z syna. Dodając mu tym samym motywacji. Oczywiście w doborze ubrań pomagała mu siostra. Po skończonych przymiarkach opuścił garaż na Nocnej Furii będąc ubranym w elegancki czarny garnitur i białą koszulę. Nie założył krawatu, ponieważ nigdy ich nie lubił. Podjechał pod dom Astrid i czekał. Stresował się delikatnie, ale wszystkie wątpliwości opuściły go, kiedy zobaczył swoją dziewczynę - znaczy nieoficjalnie byli parą. Miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę na ramiączkach. Był styczeń, więc wychodząc założyła brązowy płaszcz obszyty futrem. Z daleka błyszczał złoty naszyjnik z wprawionym szafirowym sercem. Czkawka momentalnie się zarumienił. Nigdy nie widział jej tak ubranej. Podeszła powoli do motocykla i usadowiła się za brunetem. Złapała go w pasie i dała znak, że mogą ruszać. Po kilku minutach jazdy byli już przed restauracją. Czkawka zaparkował motocykl i weszli do środka. Zostawili wierzchnie nakrycia i udali się do wskazanego przez kelnera wolnego miejsca. Po chwili przyszedł inny i zabrał zamówienia. - No to ten... jak ci idzie w szkole? - Serio, tak zaczynasz romantyczną rozmowę? - Przecież ostrzegałem, że jestem romantykiem dopiero pierwszy tydzień. - oboje uśmiechnęli się, a po chwili kelner przyniósł zamówione dania. Po zjedzonym posiłku Czkawka poszedł zapłacić i wsiedli na motocykl. - Musimy już wracać? - A co byś jeszcze chciała zrobić? - Pojedźmy do parku. - W środku nocy? - Jest dopiero 21.00. - Jak chcesz. Brunet zaparkował niedaleko bramy i wziął Astrid pod rękę. Usiedli na jednej z ławek i przytulili się do siebie. - Pięknie wygląda ten park zatopiony w śniegu. - Masz rację. - Czkawka, martwię się... - O co? - O ciebie... Ciągle nie daje mi spokoju tamto ognisko. Mogłeś zginąć, a jeśli on był amatorem, to co by się stało, gdybyś trafił na profesjonalistę. - Właśnie dlatego poprosiłem bardzo utalentowanych ludzi o stworzenie pancerza, który będzie mnie chronił przed obrażeniami. - A co, jeśli złapią cię bez niego? Albo- Czkawka złączył ich usta w długim pocałunku, a Astrid zapomniała o wszystkich troskach. Po kilku chwilach, gdy zaczęło brakować im tchu odsunęli się od siebie, a brunet pogładził swoją towarzyszkę po włosach. - Spokojnie, wtedy będę walczył z całych sił, byleby tylko cię chronić. - Dziękuję... za wszystko... - Wracamy? - Mhm. Brunet odwiózł swoją dziewczynę do domu, a następnie sam wrócił do swojego apartamentu. Przy wejściu czekała jego siostra. Właśnie - czekała dość długo, żeby zasnąć. Chrapała sobie w najlepsze na blacie kuchennym. Czkawka nie chcąc jej budzić cichaczem podszedł do swojej siostry i wziął ją na ręce. Kiedy spała wyglądała jak anioł. Długie brązowe włosy opadały jej chaotycznie na twarz zakrywając jej większą część. Zaniósł ją do jej pokoju i przykrył kołdrą. Potem zrzucił z siebie garnitur i poszedł spać. 'Porucznik Gbur' - Znaleziono ciało. - Gdzie? - Niedaleko kina. - Wiadro, wyprowadzaj radiowóz i skołuj kilku chłopaków do zabezpieczenia okolicy. - Się robi szefie. - Coś ostatnio za dużo psycholi jest w tym mieście... Mam nadzieję, że dożyjesz emerytury mały. Pojechaliśmy dwoma wozami na miejsce zbrodni. Chłopaki zastawili wejścia, a my zaczęliśmy oględziny ciała. Czysta rana postrzałowa w okolicy móżdżku. Śmiertelny punkt. Miał farta, albo dobrą pozycję. Zrobiliśmy burzę mózgów i postaraliśmy się wymyślić jakiś scenariusz. Wpadliśmy tylko na jeden. Facet szedł sobie spokojnie i nagle dostał w tył głowy z karabinu snajperskiego. Strzelec znajdował się w jednym z okien po drugiej stronie bloków. Gdy chcieliśmy pójść przepytać sąsiadów, usłyszeliśmy ryk silnika. Momentalnie chwyciliśmy za broń i wymierzyliśmy w stronę drogi. Po chwili podjechał czarny pojazd. Nie można go było nazwać samochodem, bardziej przypominał jeżdżący arsenał. Z kokpitu wysiadł Drago Knight. Ruszył pewnym krokiem w naszą stronę. Zapytał się o to, co udało nam się ustalić. Przedstawiliśmy mu nasze przypuszczenia, a on poprosił o kilka minut spokoju. Stanął przed całą scenerią i przyglądał się różnym elementom. Po jakimś czasie przywołał nas ruchem ręki i przedstawił swoją wersję wydarzeń. - W alejce było dwóch ludzi. Ofiara i strzelec. Miała dojść do wymiany, ale zabójca chciał dostać towar za darmo. Uzbroił się w coś kalibru 5.56 i tak wyposażony stawił się na miejscu. - Skoro była wymiana, to znaczy, że patrzyli na siebie. Więc skąd rana wlotowa na karku i wylotowa na krtani? - Odpowiedź brzmi - rykoszet. Pocisk odbił się od tej ściany, trafił w kosz na śmieci, drabinkę pożarową i ostatecznie w móżdżek ofiary. - Skąd wiesz? - Z kilometra zauważyłem ślady. - Niezły jest... - A czego się spodziewałeś? - odparł chłopak wsiadając do swojej machiny. 'Rozdział 9' Wielki Powrót!!! Albo taki ciut mniejszy. Tutaj, aż po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby nie wtrącić swoich trzech groszy. FTF. Ten tu obecny kawałek tekstu dedykuję: ''- Angel, która jako jedyna nie chciała mi nic zrobić, oprócz wrzucenia do piwnicy. - Trollce, która zna na pamięć wszystkie zasady pisowni i interpunkcji w języku polskim. -''' Zuzie', która ma obsesję na punkcie moich nóg, a dokładniej ich odcięcia. - '''Black Angel', która użyczyła mi jednego ze swoich dołów jako grób, który może się niedługo przydać. - Kolejnemu Fanowi JWS, który niedawno wylądował na tym blogu i dał poradę życia :D. - I oczywiście wszystkim innym, którzy chcieli mi zrobić krzywdę. Tym którzy''' nie chcieli też, ale do tych pierwszych mam sentyment.'' Już druga noc, a ja nadal nie zmrużyłem oka. Kimkolwiek jest ten strzelec, jest dobry. Odnaleźliśmy dwie kolejne ofiary. Każda zginęła od rykoszetującego pocisku. 5.56 i łuska. Boję się o Astrid. Nie tyle, że coś jej się stanie, ale że przestanie mnie kochać, bo nie będę miał dla niej czasu. Czasami chciałbym po prostu rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i zacząć normalnie żyć. - Uwaga, mamy strzelaninę niedaleko Hotelu Rainbow. Ciekawe, czy nasz ekspert tam będzie. Nie myśląc długo poleciałem do Hotelu Rainbow. Przed wejściem dostrzegłem 3 grupy. Dwa gangi i policję. Po chwili usłyszałem huk i zobaczyłem, jak jeden z przywódców gangu pada z dziurą w głowie. Po chwili padł drugi. Trzeciego strzału już nie było. Członkowie gangów rozpierzchli się po okolicy, ale ja nie zawracałem sobie tym głowy. Podszedłem do jednego z ciał i wykonałem analizę balistyczną. Znalazłem NATOwski nabój kalibru 12.7 mm. Ustaliłem prawdopodoną trajektorię pocisku i udałem się do drugiego szefa gangu. Przy nim także znlazłem 12.7 i wykonałem analizę balistyczną. Podążając za wytyczonym torem lotu dotarłem do okna po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zdumiało mnie, że oba tory spotykały się idealnie na jednej z krawędzi parapetu. Ustaliłem możliwy kąt odbicia i zamurowało mnie. Mianowicie obie linie miały jeden początek. Balkon hotelowy. Natychmiast się tam udałem i zastałem strzelca. Trzymał w ręku samopowtarzalny wielkokalibrowy karabin wyborowy kalibru .50 cala. -'' To wyjaśnia sprawę półcalowych pocisków przy ciałach.'' Kim jesteś i dlaczego zabijasz tych ludzi. - Jestem Scope. Nadchodzi burza. Wyznaczono za twoje życie całkiem pokaźną nagrodę. - Dlaczego nie chcesz jej zgarnąć? - Bo nie jestem łowcą nagród. Zabijam tylko gangsterów. - Ale zabijasz. - Obaj jesteśmy mścicielami po stracie kogoś ważnego. Ty już ją odzyskałeś, ale mojej nic nie zwróci życia. - Przykro mi. - Wiem. W każdym razie, uważaj na siebie i ważne dla ciebie osoby. - A ty uważaj do kogo celujesz. - Spokojnie, jestem najlepszym snajperem na świecie. Nigdy nie celuję w złe miejsce. Opuściłem apartament Scope'a i wróciłem do domu. Nareszcie mogłem zaznać trochę snu. Jednak spokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Tydzień później stało się coś, czego nie dało się uniknąć. Poszedłem do szkoły jak gdyby nic. Pocałowałem Astrid na dobry początek dnia i poszliśmy na lekcje. Dzisiejsze zajęcia zleciały szybko, ponieważ był ważny mecz na stadionie, więc dyrektor wypuścił całą szkołę wcześniej. Byłem wielkim fanem rugby, więc nie mogłem nie pojawić się na tak ważnym spotkaniu. Nasze Smoki mierzyły się z Berserkami z sąsiedniego miasta. Oczywiście nie byłem tam sam. Wybraliśmy się całą paczką. Najtrudniej było namówić Astrid, ale w końcu się udało. Właśnie zajmowaliśmy nasze miejsca. Siedzieliśmy w takiej kolejności: od schodków ja, Astrid, Heathera, Sączysmark, Mira, Stella, Śledzik i bliźniaki. Zajmowaliśmy prawie cały rząd. Spotkanie rozpoczęło się od przedstawienia drużyn. Jednak do meczu samego w sobie nie doszło. A dlaczego? To akurat jest całkiem intrygujące zagadnienie. '''Narrator Zawodnicy obydwu drużyn ustawili się na swoich pozycjach. Zabrzmiał gwizdek sędziego... i huk eksplozji! Jedna z loży dla VIP-ów wyleciała w powietrze. Na całe szczęście były to jedyne puste miejsca na całym stadionie. Ludzie zaczęli wpadać w panikę, a po chwili pojawili się ludzie z bronią. Mnóstwo ludzi z bronią. Była ich conajmniej setka. A pojawiali się kolejni. Nagle z jednej z szatni wyszedł mężczyzna w dziwnej zbroi. Na twarzy miał maskę z jednym otworem na oko. Na plecach wisiał kij, a na torsie na skos znajdował się pas z pociskami. Na karwaszach odróżniały się krótkie ostrza. Naramienniki były obite kolcami. Na czterech palcach trzymały się kastety z ostrzami na zakończeniach. Ręki nie podasz. - Co oni tu do cholery robią? I kim w ogóle są? Muszę wezwać Szczerbatka. Szczerbo, mamy problem. - Wiem, już lecę z Thorem. - Na wszelki wypadek szykuj też Gnatochrupa. Może przydać się coś potężniejszego. Szpadka i Mieczyk zachowywali się nad wyraz spokojnie. Mira przytulała się do bliźniaka, co zbytnio mu nie przeszkadzało, ale jej bratu i owszem. Stella wpinała się w Śledzika, a Heathera w Smarka. O dziwo Astrid tylko trzymała Czkawkę za rękę. Nie chciała okazywać strachu, ale brunet wiedział, że jego ukochana boi się jak jeszcze nigdy. Objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Wtem rozległ się głos stojącego pośrodku boiska mężczyzny. - Witajcie mieszkańcy Berk. Przepraszam, że zakłócam to jakże zacne spotkanie, lecz mam sprawę do jednej z osób przebywających na trybunach. - No to pięknie... - Tak, mówię do pana Smoczy Rycerzu. Wiem, że jesteś na tym stadionie. Nie radzę się ukrywać, bo przed przypadek może stać się komuś krzywda. Niech pan zejdzie do mnie i załatwimy to w honorowej walce. - Czkawka, co masz zamiar zrobić? - Jak to co? Pójdę tam i spuszczę mu łomot. Czekam tylko na Szczerba, bo co jak co, ale tak nie mam zamiaru się bić. Za bardzo podoba mi się ta bluza. - Koleś z bronią idzie. - Wiem, dlatego z tobą rozmawiam. Potrzebuję jakiejś zaczepki. Całus na szczęście? - Tylko, żeby to nie był ostatni. Rozumiemy się? Nie dostała odpowiedzi tylko szybki pocałunek od swojego chłopaka. Przechodzący obok najemnik szturchnął Czkawkę lufą. - Nie gadać i nie ruszać się. - ostrzegł z groźną miną. - Bo? - zapytał zaczepnie brunet. - Bo zrobi się nieprzyjemnie. - odparł arogancko najemnik. - Nie wiesz jak bardzo masz rację. Czkawka kopnął broń najemnika i wytrącił mu ją z ręki. On był jednak przygotowany i wyciągnął nóż. Brunet złapał go za nadgarstek i złamał go. Potem powalił najemnika i zafundował mu wycieczkę do krainy snów. Siedzący najbliżej widzowie patrzyli na bruneta ze zdumieniem w oczach. Ten jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi i zaczął schodzić w dół schodów. Po drodze próbował zatrzymać go jeden z najemników, ale szybko podzielił los kolegi, ponieważ Czkawka złapał go za rękę i przewrócił, a potem przydusił kolanem. Coraz więcej spojrzeń zaczęło się skupiać na chłopaku, który nie robił sobie nic z celujących do niego ludzi. Po trybunach zaczęły krążyć szepty. Czkawka był już prawie na samym dole, gdy zatrzymało 5 najemników. Pięć luf było wycelowanych właśnie w niego. - A kogo my tu mamy? Domorosłego bohatera? Przed kim się tak popisujesz? Próbujesz zgrawać macho? - Nie muszę. - Zadziornyś jak na swój wiek. Czymże spowodowany jest ten przypływ odwagi? Niskim IQ? Zwykłą głupotą? - A tak se pomyślałem, że dawno nie fundowałem operacji plastycznych. - Jak z tobą skończymy, to sam jej będziesz potrzebował. - Faktycznie, też zauważyłeś, że mój nos jest bardziej po lewej stronie twarzy? - Cicho! Zajmijcie się nim. Czkawka wypuścił z dłoni małą kulkę. W kontakcie z ziemią wybuchła kryjąc wszystkich w chmurze dymu. Brunet natychmiast zszedł do parteru i zbliżył do napastników. Jednego po cichu przydusił. Dwóch kolejnych stuknął głowami. Czwartemu sprzedał szybkiego kopa z półobrotu. Natomiast piąty uczył się latać. Jednak nie wychodziło mu i po chwili leżał na murawie boiska. - Imponujące. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że postawiono tak wysoką nagrodę, za tak małego bachora jak ty. - Lubię zaskakiwać. - Złaź tu i zacznijmy pojedynek. - Nie mam zamiaru. - Taki z ciebie chojrak? To sam cię ściągnę! Przywódca najemników wyciągnął mały zaczep i wystrzelił go w stronę bruneta. Ten jednak wykonał salto w tył i cudem uniknął haka. - Szczerbek daleko jeszcze? - Czekam na dobry moment na wejście. - W takim razie proponuję procedurę Dynamicznego Montażu. - Przyjąłem. Inicjuję. Po chwili nad zgromadzonymi przeleciał pancerz Drago Knighta. - Który jest prawdziwy? Pancerz rozpadł się w powietrzu i zaczął lecieć w kierunku bruneta. Chłopak wziął rozpęd i przeskoczył barierkę odbijając się od niej. Elementy zbroi zaczęły uderzać o niego i zespalać nawzajem. Z trybun zeskakiwał Czkawka, ale na boisku wylądował Drago Knight. - Jupikajej frajerze! - odezwał się bohater. Ruszyli na siebie. Zdziwieni? Gala Namber Łan |#1| - Witam, to takie małe podsumowanie bloga, jako że zbliżamy się do półmetka. Tak myślę. Zależy co reżyserowi strzeli do łba. Ogłaszam konkurs w następujących kategoriach: 1. Najsłodsza para - nominowani: Czkawka i Astrid, Sączysmark i Heathera, Śledzik i Stella, Nieznany gej i Mira. 2. Najśmieszniejszy moment - nominacje musicie wymyślić sami. 3. Najlepsza walka - nominowani: Czkawka vs Bandziory sprzed kina, Czkawka vs Gwałciciel-Nekrofil, Czkawka vs Dr Iceberg, Czkawka vs Dresiarze ze sklepu z biżuterią. 4. Najlepszy tekst - nominacje musicie wymyślić sami. 5. Najzabawniejszy aktor - nominowani: Czkawka, Szczerbatek, Astrid, Mieczyk, Sączysmark, Mira, Heathera. Głosujcie w komentarzach jako odpowiedź do komenatarza o takiej nazwie jak gala. Wpiszcie numer kategorii i odpowiedź, która według was jest najlepsza. Przykładowo: 1. Sączysmark i Heathera. Wyniki - W kategorii najsłodsza para ilością 15 głosów, wygrała Astrid Hofferson i Czkawka Haddock, a na drugim miejscu z ilością jednego głosu wylądowała Mira Haddock i nieznany gej. - Najśmieszniejszym momentem zgodnie z opinią 12 osób została okrzyknięta rozmowa Sączysmarka i Mieczyka w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, a na drugim najśmieszniejszym momentem została ogłoszona rozmowa Drago Knighta i Dr Iceberga z ilością 2 głosów na koncie. - Najlepszą walkę zaprezentowali... dresiarze z wynikiem 11 głosów, a 8 puntków za nimi znalazł się gwałciciel-nekrofil. - Prawdziwym mistrzostwem ciętych ripost została uznana kwestia "Żadnego dzieńdobry? Cześć? Pieprz się?" dzięki zdaniu 7 osób. Natomiast drugie miejsce otrzymuje "- A nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć, jej że jest za przeproszeniem głupią szmatą i nie ma u ciebie szans? - Przecież ja ją kocham ty zakuty łbie!" z wynikiem 3 głosów. - Ostatnią ale nie najgorszą nagrodę za największego komika otrzymuje Czkawka Haddock z ilością 9 fanów. Na drugim miejscu natomiast wylądował jego nieodłączny przyjaciel Szczerbatek, który zdołał przekonać do siebie 5 osób. - Jeszcze słowem chciałbym ogłosić, że jakiś idiota biegał po planie z kawą i wylał ją na scenariusz! Pracownik-fajtłapa został zwolniony, ale musimy poczekać na dojście zapasowej kopii scenariusza, a to może trochę potrwać. Przepraszamy za wszystkie niedogodności. Jednak nie chcąc zostawiać was bez żadnej lektury, przedstawiamy wam najnowsze dzieło. Jeśli oczywiście jeszcze nikt go nie widział. Ej ty! Tak ty, co tu jeszcze robisz? Łap ten bilet i leć na premierę. Może jeszcze nie zaczęli. - Żegnam i mam nadzieję, że dotrwacie razem z nami do kolejnej gali. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach